The Paperwork
by NCIS-Kingdom
Summary: The three field agents are assigned desk work on a boring day. With nobody wanting to do it, they try and have a little fun with the work. But what happens when things go wrong with something as simple as paperwork? Can things get out of hand? Yes they can. Simple and fun story revolved around the agents.
1. The Assignment

**Okay, so this is my first story that I've written within a few years! Hope you enjoy! Just wanted to do something fun.**

"Do it." Gibbs snapped as he hauled a huge stack of papers atop Tony DiNozzo's desk, causing for the Senior field agent's head to fly up.

McGee's eyes widened from where he sat at his own desk, and Ziva didn't look any less distraught at the sight.

"What's this?" Tony asked now, giving his boss a disheartened look. "Work." Gibbs retorted simply, and at this point McGee was shifting in his seat a bit. "B-But boss, I thought we were supposed to take the next case for the week?" the Probie inquired and this only caused Gibbs to turn and give him the look.

"Well, Elf Lord, nobody has called in yet." Gibbs explained, causing for Tony to give a snickering chuckle at the mention of McGee's online fantasy computer nickname.

"W-Well Gibbs, what if we just wait it out? Or-?" Ziva began pitching her opinion in next, and with this Gibbs had finally had enough. "Just quit whining! Do your work! You all have been sitting here doing nothing for the past half hour!" he growled, casting each one of his agents a death look. "Now each of you, start doing your work so you won't have to do it later on during the week!" And with this, he then turns and grabs two more big stacks of paperwork before slamming one each down on McGee and Ziva's desks.

"Do we understand?" He finishes with a huff- only to get three quick responses from his rather now-annoyed agents.

"Yes sir."

"On it Boss."

"Understand Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked at this before walking out of the bullpen, a coffee cup in hand as usual. He did enjoy the fact that he didn't have to participate with them.

The room then falls silent for a few moments, each agent looking at their newly assigned task ahead of them.

"..Ohh, come on!" Tony finally groans, throwing his head back with a painful look painted on his face. "Really? Paperwork? On a Monday?"

Ziva only sighs in agreement from her desk. "I truly thought we'd be given a real case by now." She muttered, McGee just slumping in his seat at her words. "Yeah. I didn't want to be spending my day doing... this!" He pointed to the huge stack of papers that towered in front of him before Tony just scoffed. "Uhh, if I knew we'd be given desk work to do, then I probably wouldn't have come in today Probie." He points out before Ziva just rolls her eyes. "Oh sure. Lose your job just like that, Tony." She mused, and this gets her a look from the senior field agent.

"Guys, perhaps we should just buck up and do it." McGee now suggested, giving into the fate that awaited all three of them.

The three agents all gave each other some sour glances before they started away at his or her own paperwork.

Tony took one look at his monstrous stack of work before taking the first sheet from the top. He read it for a moment before slowly figuring a way to make this experience more fun.

He glanced up at Ziva, who was already writing away on one of her own papers.

With slow but skilled hands, Tony began configuring his file into a makeshift paper airplane. He smiled at his completed work before glancing towards McGee's desk to see if he was watching him.

However, the Probie was fortunately hard at work- doing whatever signings and addressings that one was called to do for this type of paperwork. Tony was out of it though. He needed something interesting to entertain him for a bit before he began any lousy desk work like the others...

He finally shot his gaze back towards his Israeli friend before flinging his craftsmanship into the air at her. The paper plane flew before landing and sliding onto her desk before it neatly fell into her lap.

With this, Tony couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as Ziva's head immediately shot upwards into his direction. "Tony! What are you doing?" She growled. "Stop fooling around." She demanded before taking his plane and chucking it back at him. "Unlike you, I am hoping to finish my paperwork so that I can go home tonight." She remarked as the plane flew back into Tony's already lit-up face.

"Oh come on now! I'm just trying to have a little fun?" Tony mused, and at this, McGee looks up now. "Tony? That paper is important case files!" The younger agent begins rambling, "You can't just fold them like that!" He points out with a frown and Tony only rolls his eyes.

"Oh, it's fine." He states before unraveling his paper plane. "See?"

McGee and Ziva simply share an unamused look before returning to their work again.

This time however, Tony sluggishly joins them.

...

After about half an hour later, Tony suddenly leaps up from his chair, a sudden smirk coming to play on his lips. "Ha! I'm already half-way done you slowpokes!"

Ziva and McGee glance up in unison.

"What?" McGee nearly chokes.

"You? How?" Ziva narrows her eyes at the senior field agent from her position.

Tony only holds his head high. "Perhaps I am just that good?"

McGee scoffs at this. "No! Perhaps, it's just that you're racing through your work!" He points out next, with an assertive nod coming from Ziva. "You know this is important stuff, right? You can't just slap down something quick and move on." McGee now holds a very bothered look on his face which makes Tony just shrug. "Guys, I'm doing it right! I've been doing desk work WAY longer than the two of you anyhow." He crosses his arms before holding up a well-sized stack of papers in his hand. "This here, is my work. And I am halfway done already." he continues boasting which just causes for Ziva to suddenly snap her wooden pencil in two.

Both McGee and Tony glance to her now with widened eyes.

"Will you just shut up, Tony!" She finally seethes. "You are obviously doing as McGee says, and are rushing!" she points out before glancing at her own portion of already-completed papers... which weren't very much.

"No way, Miss Ninja. I am doing everything right. And actually-" Tony stood up from his seat now. "I need to hit the head." he simply concluded, causing for McGee to roll his eyes again. Ziva just half-scoffs, half-chuckles at the fact that Tony was so open about his personal business. He humored her, and she returned her attention onto him as he then turns to one of the machines in the room. "But before I go," he starts. "I'm gonna go ahead and already fax this half of paper over. Save me the trouble and time." He states, half dancing to his position by the machine. Ziva only gave an incredulous smile at him before returning to her work while McGee just stared blankly at the cocky agent.

"Yeah. Take your time in there, Turbo." McGee states, which only gets him a glare from Tony.

The senior field agent then places his papers atop the machine before moseying off towards the bathrooms, his eyes gleaming with contentment as he went.

McGee shared a small look with Ziva as the bullpen fell quiet again.

 _How is he already half way done?_ McGee thought to himself, rather disappointingly. _Maybe Tony is just faster at this? Maybe I'm going too slow?_

Ziva however, was thinking just the opposite from where she sat. She was fiddling with her broken pencil pieces as she just stared at the already completed papers Tony had left atop the fax machine.

 _There is no way I am believing he is already half way done... Not today._

She ground her teeth irritably before suddenly rising from her seat slowly. This caught McGee's attention.

She then just simply started making her way over towards Tony's completed papers. She wanted to get a good look at them and see if he was telling the truth. Perhaps the competitive agent was just lying to show her up?

She grasped the papers from atop the machine now, without even giving any time to think about her actions.

McGee just watched on in silence. His eyes were growing a bit wide now though. If Tony found out she was messing with his papers...

She flipped through his junk before concluding that perhaps he had done a pretty decent job...

"Hmmph." She looked towards McGee. "How did he do it McGee? How?" She lowered her tone now and casted a glare at the completed papers.

McGee just shrugged. "You know him."

 _Perhaps I can just go ahead and fax these over for him..._ Ziva then decided rather scornfully. She returned the papers in place before pressing the 'Start' button on the machine and instantly the papers were engulfed into the machine... however, it did not make the sound that one would typically hear when faxing some papers.

McGee's eyes widened as he jumped from his seat, panic striking his tone. "Z-Ziva?! Did you even think to flip it to 'FAX'?" He yelled as Ziva just stepped back from the machine. She felt her mouth fall open out of astonishment as she watched next as the machine shredded the papers into tiny bits of confetti below and into the trashcan.

She gulped and McGee ran to the machine, arms flailing in a panic. "W-What did you do? The papers!" He yelled, before turning to her as the last bits of shredded paper fell into the bin below.

Ziva just stared at him before shifting her gaze slowly onto the trashcan below with the paper bits, guilt and incomprehension coming to play in the emotions on her face. "I... I thought it was on Fax, McGee..." Is all she could breathe.

"No! This machine is high-tec and the latest technology! It can shred, fax, and copy! Three in one!" he explained, his voice distraught. "Ziva, you shredded the papers!" He finally concluded, just as Tony began rounding the entrance to the bullpen.

McGee and Ziva just fell silent and stared at each other.

 **A/N: Well there it is! hope you enjoyed! It is just beginning. First chapter is like the introduction- a bit slow, sorry. But what happens to Tony? Might post second chapter very soon!**


	2. The News

**Second chapter here! Hope everyone enjoys. The story is definitely going to be picking up from here-**

Tony came strutting back into the room now, his head still held high and his smile shining endlessly like the sun.

Ziva and McGee quickly moved so that they positioned themselves in front of the Three-in-one-machine, where Ziva had accidentally shredded Tony's already-completed papers.

"hey gang, why aren't you both bookin' it to catch up with... yours truly?" Tony asks now, as he comes to place his hands on his hips- a smirk replacing his smug smile.

Ziva was at a lost for words. She couldn't even hardly think! What was she to tell him?

 _All of his hard work.. ruined by my carelessness!_ She began taking it out on herself within her head, while McGee just stammered for an explanation. "U-Uh, look uh... Tony.. we, well, we-" He trailed off as his gaze fell to the floor in utter defeat of his tongue-tying words. Tony just stared, baffled at the two.

Ziva however, was still trying to get her head straight. _I should just tell him. He should know. We can't hide it forever. And eventually Gibbs will somehow find out._

She cleared her throat as suddenly, as if on the perfect que, Gibbs came trudging into the room, his eyes sharp and glancing around at his team's work. "What do we got so far?" He demanded, heading for his desk and taking a pen and a notepad to write something down onto it.

All three agents just turned to their boss. Two were at a loss for their situation that they were in while one was looking rather boastful. "Oh hey boss! Paperwork is comin' along fine!" Tony begins rambling now, making the moment just less and less bright.

McGee and Ziva share a look before Ziva quickly just cuts into the senior field agent's rant on how fast he was on his paperwork so far. "Oh, y-yeah. Mine isn't nearly close to being finished Gibbs." She states and McGee joins in at this.

"Uh.. mine neither. No where near done." he admits, and Gibbs looks up from writing on his notepad at this.

"Well, what the heck are you two doing standing around?!" he snaps next, which causes McGee to shift uncomfortably. Tony however, notices their ominous state and just falls silent now. What had gotten into them?

"I'll be back to check up on you guys in about another hour or so. Just get your work done. Completely!" Gibbs instructed before finally just strutting out of the room. Before he left however, he did send a glance towards every agent's desk to check and see how things were going... He only paused and blinked when he saw DiNozzo's halfway finished stack- as if nothing special was to come of it.

Once he was gone though, Ziva finally grabbed Tony by the arm, causing for him to turn towards her in a more personal manner. He cocked his head at the motion. "Ziva?" Now he totally knew that something was up.

Ziva sighed. She had to say it. "Erm... Tony.. I guess I will just come narrow with you." She began, causing for McGee and Tony to share a confused look with each other. "Y-You mean come straight? Not narrow, Zi." Tony corrected her with a broad smile at her butchering the usual American idiom.

"Uh, yes." She confirmed, before dropping her gaze. "Look, I accidentally went to fax your papers for you." She slowly started, and with this, Tony became a little slighted. "Sense when do you help me, David?" he mused, but she just ignored his humor and continued. "Well, the thing is... Instead of faxing your papers Tony, I actually ended up," She paused, "Shredding them." She winced slightly at what his upcoming reaction would be, but instead of the enraged and incredulous Tony she thought she'd create, he only just blinked at her.

He swallowed hard after a few moments of taking this news in.

"...You did what now?" he finally squeaked out at last, and McGee finally turned to pick up the trash-bin with the remains of Tony's papers littered within it.

"It was an accident, Tony. I saw the whole thing." McGee inputted now.

Tony however was still rather bewildered.

"W-Wait, my papers? You shredded my papers?" He now began regaining his words.

Ziva just sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I apologize Tony, I do. But I can't undo it. It is done." she stated next as Tony simply peered into the bin that McGee was still holding.

He grimaced next.

"W-Well, why didn't you FAX them instead of SHRED?!" Tony questioned, still wrapping his brain around it.

"I don't know! I thought you had already switched it over to fax! Gosh!" Ziva growled in defense, and McGee's eyes just glanced between the two of them. "G-Guys we could get into major trouble you know?"

Tony only exhales irritably before glaring at the Probie. "Oh, right, 'We'! It's me whose going to take the wrath on this one, McKnowItAll, Thanks!" he snapped, and McGee just glared back at him while Ziva came to stand between the two. "Enough! It was my fault too!" She yelled, causing for the two male agents to disregard each other.

"Well, while that may be the case, how on earth are we going to get those files back, Zi?" Tony looked to the female agent now, his eyes burning hers for an answer. She opened her mouth and wanted to give a solution to this, but she honestly had nothing to give.

"I-I don't know how we can get them back, but we just have to do something. Those files were hard copies of cases! Some even included cold cases and even ongoing ones!" McGee began fretting, his eyes darting back to his own papers still piled atop his deck.

"Yeah, I know that! So what do we do?" Tony questioned. "There's no copies of them at all? No computer we can log onto and reprint them over?"

McGee only shook his head. "No, Tony. I don't think so. These papers are important. Ohhh, what are we gonna do?" he whined next, his head beginning to spin on ideas. Tony just sighed before glancing to Ziva. She still had her eyes directed at him and she looked a little guilt-stricken, which really wasn't a thing you'd see Ziva feeling quite often.

Tony finally had the audacity to just crack a small comforting smile at her. "Hey, it's alright. They were just papers anyhow, right?" he tried to make her feel better, but she just gestured towards the frantic McGee.

"Didn't you hear him? They were important papers. How are we going to get them back?" She huffed, taking it out on herself more than anyone else. "Besides, it is not like we can just reconstruct the confetti bits..." She sarcastically suggested, which suddenly only made McGee stop his brainstorming to cast her a look.

"...Ziva, that's it!" he beamed suddenly, which only caused for Tony and Ziva to give him ridiculing looks.

"What's it?" She asked.

"Reconstructing them! Abby has done that before? Why couldn't she do that for us now?" He questioned, sounding the smallest bit hopeful. Tony however just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let's be realistic here, McGeek. Abby has only had to do that a number of times, and I had done quite a lot of papers already. There's no way she can reconstruct about forty documents or so!" Tony scoffed, halfheartedly.

"Well, you know what then Tony, fend for yourself then! I was only trying to help." McGee finally just retorts before heading back to his own desk.

Tony gives him a baffled look and frowns. "And just where do you think you're going?" He queries.

McGee looks up and shrugs. "To do my work. I want to get it done. And besides, like you said, there's nothing we can do for your shredded papers." he pointed out rather matter-of-factually.

Tony grimaced at McGee's sudden surrender before turning to look at Ziva for an answer.

She just sighed. "Perhaps he is right. Let's just focus on the rest of our paperwork for now and hope that we can figure something out later?" She suggested sullenly before heading for her own desk.

Tony was left standing in the middle of the bullpen, his mouth agape.

"B-But.. my beautiful work?" He questioned, beginning to act dramatic now.

McGee just nodded back towards his desk. "Yeah, uh, you have some more beautiful work you can still try and complete. Because, I don't know what to tell you." Is all he left off on before continuing back on his own paperwork.

Ziva cast Tony one last sorrowful look before taking her seat at her desk.

"Look on the bright side Tony." She began, which only caused the agent to look at her with defeated eyes. "At least you'll be the first to finish?" She tried a smile, and he only smiled back at her rather slowly.

"Yeah. guess so."

...

About twenty minutes had passed by now with the three agents still hard at work on their papers. Ziva was still bothered over the fact that she had accidentally shredded her partner's paperwork. And for what?

 _Perhaps that's the last time I should try and help him._ She thought to herself. She only made the situation worst.

On another note, she really didn't want Gibbs finding out about what had happened. What would become of Tony? Would Gibbs just take it out on him? Could he even lose his job over some silly paperwork?

 _Nonsense, Ziva. Now you're just fretting over anything. It is fine._

On the opposite side of the room, McGee was beginning to feel rather bad about giving up on Tony so quickly. Perhaps he should have tried harder with the senior agent? Maybe there would be a solution for recovering his shredded files?

But in the end, McGee saw no way of regaining those papers... perhaps he should just keep this to himself though.

And Tony?

Tony was beginning to feel bored again. He had already gone through more than three fourths of his remaining paperwork and he wasn't feeling too keen on finishing at the moment.

He was dead bored.

 _Uggggh._ He thought rather scornfully.

He didn't know what the boss would do if he found out about Ziva shredding his papers, but for some reason, Tony didn't want his partner getting into trouble over just some stupid paperwork incident.

 _Besides, it was my work to begin with. Why should she take the blame?_

He finally shook the troubling thoughts from his head and grabbed another sheet of paper from his pile. Yet again he began constructing an airplane out of the paper. He smiled slightly to himself when he had finished.

The wings of the plane were sharper this time, so it would be able to travel farther and perhaps faster than his last one.

He glanced towards Ziva to find her head down, busy at her work at hand. Her dark curls draped around her shoulders, making her look rather stunning at the moment. Tony couldn't help but smile to himself as he then hurriedly scribbled some writing down onto the wings of the plane before throwing it into the air and towards her.

It sailed towards her desk and before she knew it was coming, it landed against the side of her head, causing for her to frown at it. She lifted her annoyed eyes to Tony before she then just softened them. She still felt too guilty from earlier to become irritated at him.

Tony only blinked back at her, waiting and wanting for her to read the plane's carried note.

She finally got the notation and picked the plane up, reading what was on the wings.

It read, ' _Having fun over there? Cause I am really done with this'_

She smiled to herself after reading it. Sometimes Tony could really portray himself as a boy. She liked that quality about him though. Even though these were important papers, as McGee had already continually stated, she actually didn't mind that he was still trying to have some fun through it all.

She glanced up to meet his gaze and was about to open her mouth and respond to the note he had so skillfully sent her when suddenly Ducky came walking into the room, his glasses shining and his face mellow.

McGee perked up at the sign of life. "Oh hey Ducky!" He welcomed, leaning back now from his tiring paperwork.

Ducky smiled happily at the agents working so diligently. "Hello there my dear workers! Are we almost done here?" he questioned nonchalantly with a look towards Tony and Ziva.

Ziva just smiled back at Ducky. "Uh, well, almost. We're getting down to the end at last." She responded.

Tony however suddenly noticed just what was within Ducky's hands.

 _Papers?_

"Uh yeah, almost done here Duck. So uh, what brings you here?" Tony quickly questioned next, a sickening feeling starting to rile itself within him.

Ducky paused for a second, a look of hesitation coming to build itself on his face. "Well, you see, Jethro had earlier informed me of your diligence to working on your... well, your paperwork today." he began, and with this, Tony glanced at Ziva in an unknowing state.

"Yes, we've been doing this all day. Something wrong?" McGee just continued.

Ducky finally heaved a sigh before holding his handful of papers up. "Well, I thought, since this seems to be your paper day..." he began, and Tony stiffened from where he sat.

"I thought perhaps you would help with some of the Autopsy Review papers from downstairs, seeming Jimmy has to leave later today to meet Breena somewhere." he admitted finally, his eyes casting a sorrowful look towards each agent in turn.

Tony just swallowed hard; not knowing what to make of this.

McGee's eyes shot wide open and Ziva just sighed.

"You want to give us more paperwork?!"

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! If so, perhaps you could leave a review and help me out on how I am doing? Hope it is interesting and perhaps I will post another chapter later on! The story only gets worst for the agents. :)**


	3. Mountains Of Paper

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! The adventure continues! :) This is my first story I've written for a while, so sorry if it's a little slow.  
**

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky all just took turns staring at one another. What was the world coming to?

Ducky finally just clears his throat and lowers his gaze a bit. "Oh. I see from all of your reactions, that this is not something that you would like to be placed upon your plates... at this very moment." He mutters a bit downfully, his gaze falling back towards his papers in hand.

Ziva couldn't help but give a groan before rolling her head around on her shoulders to loosen her stiffened neck. She then just exhales before simply replying, "We'd be happy to help you with the paperwork, Ducky."

With this, both Tony and McGee shoot Ziva a look, their faces distraught and pleading for her to take it back.

Ducky on the other hand just beams at Ziva's sincerity. "Thank you my dear!" he rasps happily before turning around for the elevator. "I'll be back with some more papers! A-And Jimmy will bring some up as well!" he calls before he then disappears around the corner.

Tony immediately sighs loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Aww, come on, Zi! Why'd you have to say yes to the guy?" he groans while she just sends him a look. "Oh calm down. What's a little more work to help Ducky out?" She shrugs it off, but McGee gives a small exasperated chuckle at this.

"A little more? HAVE YOU SEEN the Autopsy Review papers yet?" He scoffs, and Ziva just blinks at the young man.

She then glances towards the windows adjacent to the bullpen and notices it going on evening. Close to sun down.

"We might as well get back to work while we can, before it gets late." She suggests next, causing for Tony to stifle another groan.

"I'm just saying, Tony! You'd like to go home at some point, yes?" She questions, just as Jimmy came hobbling into viewpoint with two large boxes in his arms. At this sight, Ziva falls silent simply...

"WHAT?! Boxes? What happened to the stacks?" Tony is on his feet now, as Ducky's assistant walks rather sheepishly into the bullpen.

"Palmer? What gives?" McGee also adds as his eyes meets the boxes.

Palmer just gives a rather guilty smile at everyone. "Yeeeaaah... Sorry about this guys." He mutters. "B-But, Breena really wants to get some more.. you know, alone time with me tonight." he gulps as if he isn't quite so confident in himself on the matter, but Tony just ignores his comment. "Why are you giving us ALL of the Reviews? Isn't there a smaller stack, you hazardous autopsy gremlin!" He practically cries out like a young boy who has just been denied the toy he has found in the superstore.

"I-I-I- Well, this-this IS the smallest bunch, Tony! Honest!" Jimmy tries to get his words out but he was failing to speak clearly due to the rising peer pressure.

"Yeah? Well don't expect it to be done ANY time soon." Tony simply crosses his arms and gives the younger man a stare. With this, Ziva finally cuts in, her eyes on her partner.

"Oh quit whining like a child Tony!" She huffs, and McGee just places his head into his hands, his strength draining just due from looking at the upcoming addition of work.

"Look, I promise I will make it up to you guys sometime. Really!" Is all that Jimmy states next before he turns on his heel and rushes back towards the elevator.. leaving the bullpen only cluttered with more work.

"Oh, COME ON!" Tony finally yells, and with this, half of the entire room stops for a moment and falls silent just to look at him.

Even McGee and Ziva just turn and stare at the senior field agent.

He sure was good at making a fool of himself...

"Haha. Nice, DiNozzo." McGee simply smiles as Tony just begins giving awkward smiles out to other passing agents who were just onlookers to his tantrum at the moment.

"Well? We didn't ask for any of this!" He throws his arms up next and Ziva just exhales loudly from where she sat at her own desk. "Just shut up and please let's just work." At this, Ducky re-enters the room with some final papers, his eyes darting to each agent's desk before settling the last stack down upon McGee's desk.

McGee only stares at Ducky in response. His desk was cluttered full!

"Uh... Thanks?" He mutters rather lowly as Ducky just nods to everyone before hurrying away again.

Ziva couldn't help but chuckle slightly, due to McGee's high-piled desk now. She could barely see past his mountains of paper.

"Ahh, too bad poor little Timmy," Tony sarcastically began, "It hits some of us harder than others." he then just smiles. He laughs a gawking laugh at the Probie, his teeth showing terrifically.

McGee just looks from his desk and then to Tony's- whose barely had any huge paper stacks at all on it at the moment.

"Oh, you think this is funny, DiNozzo? You have less paper than I do!" He points out now, his voice raising to a yell. Tony however just kept laughing, he practically was turning red from his laughter by now.

As for Ziva? She couldn't help herself. Seeing Tony so overwhelmed with laughter and his ongoing snickering only made her begin to chuckle at McGee's situation as well.

McGee stood up now, his chair colliding with the walls of the bullpen just behind him.

"Alright, that's it!" he growls before simply picking up a large amount of paper. With this, Tony began trying to control himself and his laughter fit, but it was too late. McGee hauls the mountain of paper off of his desk before turning and stepping to place it simply upon Tony's desk.

"See how you like it." Is all he says before he then returns to his desk, a satisfactory grin coming to play on his face.

Tony immediately stands from his own chair now, his smile and laughter both gone. He was now glaring at the junior agent. "You get back over here and reclaim your junk before I pile it all back onto your face Probie!" Tony demands, but McGee gave no sign of giving in to retrieve his paper pile.

Tony stomps his foot on the ground to get his attention, but still, McGee didn't move.

Ziva just watched on. This was sort of getting to be entertaining for her... two men... fighting it out, and over what? _Paperwork._

"PROBIE!" Tony yells now, his index finger outstretched to the newly unwanted pile place atop his desk.

McGee just kept working on his own papers. He still held his triumphant smile though.

This was it.

Tony grabbed the pile of paper, his arms jerking him around to face McGee next.

 _He thinks I'm kidding does he?_ Thought Tony rather deviously. _Well then._

He took two giant steps over towards McGee's desk, and with this, McGee finally looks up, his eyes widening when all of a sudden Tony just dumps the pile of papers right on top of the junior agent's chair.

The paper was immense and heavy as the extreme weight came toppling down onto McGee- sending his chair sprawling backwards. The papers all filtered to the ground, carrying McGee with them as he just fell from his chair and into the floor beneath his desk.

Tony began laughing immediately, his own smirk reappearing upon his lively face. "HA HA McPayback! Sucks, doesn't it?" He taunts, and Ziva just chuckles a bit from her own seat. This was clearly going way too far... however... she sort of liked it.

"Aww, HEY! Come on!" McGee groans loudly from his position, his lap swamped with nothing but paperwork and he turns his head to glare up at the senior agent.

"What the heck was that for?! Are you insane?" He snaps from his ground-position, and Tony just wiggles his eyebrows at him. "Oh. You have no idea..." He dramatically replies back.

"So. I'm right. You're completely insane." McGee mutters next before getting to his feet, his tail-bone and rear-end stinging with pain from the rough fall.

"Brush it off, McGee. You'll be alright." Ziva calls over to her friend, who gives a thankful nod back to her in return.

Tony however just scoffs. "Yeah, you'll be fine McPaperwork. Now, get back to your mountains of trees!" He chuckles acutely, while Ziva just turns to give him a bewildered look. "Mountain of trees?" She repeats, as if Tony truly was going insane.

Tony looks at her and sighs at her slow-mind. He liked it though. She was very entertaining in these aspects. "Uh yeah, paper is made of trees, remember?"

With this, she just nods, as if she completely knew that from the start. "Ah."

McGee finally gets back into his chair, his desk still cluttered to the very edges and now papers were scattered everywhere around his work space.

"Tony! They're gonna take this mess out on me!" He growls now, his tone sounding rather worried.

Tony just shrugs. "I'd rather be in trouble for a mess than in trouble for some MISSING SHREDDED PAPERWORK." He retorts back with a small glance towards Ziva. With this, she just gives him a pleading look. "Okay, look Tony, I said I was sorry!" She remarks, and he just nods.

"I'm just teasing you, Miss Ninja!" he flashes his teeth at her and she can't help but smile back at the likeable agent.

"So, now what? Is all of this still mine? Because, I am NOT doing three times more work than you, DiNozzo." McGee points out suddenly, his arms folding across his chest from where he sat.

Tony just ignores him and begins working on more of his almost-finished cluster of paper that Gibbs had firstly given him this morning.

Ziva however just glances at McGee before giving him a small pitied look. "I'll help you if you want McGee." She finally states, and with this Tony's head shoots back up into the air and into the conversation. "Help him? And not me? Ohhh, and even after you shredded my paperwork." He gives her a pouty face and wills his pleading emerald eyes into hers.

Ziva however just shrugs his attempt off and raises an eyebrow at him. "Well Tony, I thought we were past that incident. You even told me yourself that it was _just paperwork._ " She threw it back at him and he just snorts in response.

"...Did I really say that?" he questions, and she just ignored him. "So, whenever you need me to help McGee, just ask." She calls back to the troubled-looking agent, who only smiles gratefully at her next.

"Well, thank you Ziva. Mighty kind of you." He replies while Tony just stares with an unamused expression towards his direction.

After a small moment of silence passes through the field agents, suddenly a deep voice cuts the silence in half and practically startles everyone... (well, everyone except the mystical Ziva, that is.)

"Special Agent McGee!" the voice rang high in authority, and both Tony and McGee wince almost at once at the sound of the booming voice.

Tony swallows hard from where he sat while McGee slowly begins turning around within his chair to face the speaker.

"Y-Yes, sir?" He responds slowly.

Leon Vance stood on the staircase that led up to the MTAC floor just behind them, his eyes steeled with intrigue at what was happening down on Gibbs lane.

"Why exactly is there a massive mess around your work area?"He questioned, his arms leisurely resting against the stairs-railing with this hands entwined together. He was obviously waiting for the entertaining response that would follow...

"Uhhhh... W-Well-" McGee began stammering, his eyes slowly beginning to widen.

Tony was just holding in a laugh, while Ziva straightened herself within her chair to act more presentable to their director.

Both Tony and Ziva knew that he simply wouldn't just throw his co-worker under the bus here.

"W-Well, you see, sir, um... This is my more... effective way at getting things done?" His response came as more of a question than an answer and Leon just gazed on in silence. His face was emotionless now.

"A-And, it really IS effective, Oh believe me. I just complete my work and then stack it... beneath me." He pointed to the papers on the floor rather hesitantly. "And later on I am going to get onto the floor and stack everything neatly again as it was." he finishes with a nod. "A-And even maybe stack it in Alphabetical order... sir." he then adds with a small exasperated exhale.

Vance just stands there- knowingly. He knew McGee wasn't the messy type; however, he also had to give it to him for coming up with such an answer on the spot.

"Very well. If that helps, I guess." He finally states before slowly shifting his gaze around towards Tony and Ziva next. Tony just smiles up at him and even gives a little wave while Ziva just begins on her paperwork again- her eagerness to please never failing.

Vance blinks at the team before finally turning to ascend the rest of the stairs. _Gibbs' team has always been the best for delivering some unwelcomed entertainment_ , he thought.

The moment the director was completely out of sight, Tony finally couldn't take it anymore. He bursts into another fit of uncontrollable laughter before turning to point at McGee like a toddler would. "Oh boy McExcuse-Maker, that was good!"

Ziva only rolls her eyes at Tony's ungratefulness.

"yeah? At least I didn't rat you out there, Tony!" McGee defends himself while turning to glare at the untidy view of papers around his desk. He really hated how this Monday was shaping out to be.

"I thought you handled that... in a rather silky manner McGee." Ziva pitches in suddenly, which, once again, only gain her two more confused looks from both Tony and McGee.

"I think you meant, in a 'smooth' manner, Zi." Tony corrects her quickly while she just casts him a glare.

McGee just shrugs simply in reply. "Well... it could be worst." he began.

"Oh yeah, how?" Tony queries out of interest.

"Could have been Gibbs?" McGee flashes back.

It is then though that the room stiffens from an unsettling feeling at McGee's words.

They were deathly silent suddenly- just withholding that sixth sense that usually told you that danger was nearby..

Tony swallows and Ziva shifts while McGee just holds his breath.

A sound comes from behind them.

"Could have been? Perhaps it's 'Should have been', McGee."

The three agents all then turn slowly towards the elevator to find the speaker.

Gibbs.

 **A/N: Hope you've enjoyed so far! What will become of the team now? Next chapter will come later on! thanks for the reviews by the way. Definitely noted :)**

 **So glad to be gaining more experience from my viewers!  
**


	4. Newfound Hope

**Chapter 4**

* * *

McGee's hair stood on end and Tony nearly jumped out of his skin.

Ziva just bit her lip at the sight of their all-knowing boss. She should have known that he would be coming to check on their progress sometime soon enough.

Gibbs, who held nothing but a Starbucks coffee cup in his left hand, just stared at them before raising a single eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know about?" He demands now, his weight shifting up and off of the wall before he just strides into the bullpen; his eyes firm.

Tony quickly shakes his head at their boss, his head starting to already churn on whether or not they were going to tell him of the shredded paper incident from earlier.

 _Perhaps he already knows. He is Gibbs anyhow. He tends to know all..._ He thought dreadfully.

"Well?! Someone gonna answer me?" Gibbs now casts an icy stare towards each agent in turn and McGee finally just opens his mouth. "W-Well, we've practically finished boss. If that's what you're... wanting to hear." His voice trails off as Gibbs just crosses his arms at the response. "Oh no McGee, I'm thinkin' there's something you all aren't telling me." He remarks before turning towards Ziva for a better answer.

Tony however comes to her aid and just rises from his seat to gain Gibbs' attention. "Uh.. Well, we've also begun helping Ducky on his Autopsy Review stuff." He informs, which only gets him another stare from Gibbs.

"Mhmm.. I know that, DiNozzo." He takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well, Gibbs," Ziva then begins while glancing towards Tony for a moment, "It may take us longer than expected on this work." She just admits simply, and Gibbs only nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I can tell from the looks of things." He shifts his gaze towards the mess that was surrounding McGee's desk at the moment.

"Got an explanation, McGee?" He questions with his blue gaze, and McGee just nods hesitantly as he did towards Leon's very same question from earlier.

"Well, it is sort of effective boss, believe it or not." He replies.

With this, Ziva glances back towards the windows that lined the building walls to see that the sun was going down rather fast. The sky was becoming a deep orange with dark clouds lining to sky's horizon. Time was slipping away and she didn't plan on staying here overnight just to continuously be stuck with... Paperwork.

She couldn't stand the idea any longer.

 _Perhaps I should have listened to Tony and McGee. Perhaps I shouldn't have volunteered us to help Ducky with nothing but more papers..._

She sighs as Gibbs continued to linger within the room; his suspicions on his team keeping something from him not quite resolved yet.

"Gibbs?" Ziva finally spoke now, her eyes giving him a pleading look. This was a tactic she'd use particularly when she was wanting something her way. Typically it would work. She'd see if it would come useful now.

"Could we have a break soon? Maybe we could even go home later on?" She tips her head a little at her question and Gibbs just blinks at her.

"Agent David, I expect you to finish your paperwork- Long night or not." Is all he had to say for Ziva to just furrow her eyebrows in reply.

"Aww, come on Boss!" Tony then begins and Gibbs just cuts him off with a "Clam it, DiNozzo!"

He then just struts to his desk before switching his reading lamp off- signaling that he was beginning to wrap up for the night himself.

"Perhaps.." he then began, and this got the three agents' attentions like never before. "Maybe you could get someone like Abby to help you with some of the paperwork. She tends to help Ducky with his Autopsy Review junk on certain occasions. Who knows, maybe she'll be of good use." He suggests, and with this McGee feels a smile crack across his face. Having Abby around would only brighten his day. He enjoyed working with her whenever he got the chance anyhow.

"Okay Boss, we'll try her out." Tony simply replies with a small glimmer of hope. Four workers were better than three.

"Good. G'Night then." Is all Gibbs states before he then starts making his way out of the bullpen. He pauses however before turning to make one final demand to his agents. "Oh. And make sure it is all done by tomorrow morning. ALL of it. Got it?"

The three agents file their responses at once.

"Got it."

"Yes sir."

"Right-On Boss!"

Gibbs is then out of sight within seconds. As the elevator doors shut behind him, Tony finally takes the moment to just sag back into his chair; his disappointment already beginning to show. "Well this is gonna be a long night." he remarks rashly, and Ziva just turns to stare at her remaining paperwork with scorn.

"Ugh, but we've been at it all day!" McGee whines in agreement before Tony just leans back and throws his feet up on his desk. "Yeah, so like, call Abby- someone. Let's see if she'll help us any." He orders as he leans his head back next.

Ziva scoffs at Tony's stance before going to reach for the phone. McGee however suddenly raises his voice at her from over where he sat. "Oh, I've got her Ziva! I'll just go downstairs and get her." he suggests rather quickly, causing for both Tony and Ziva to just look over towards him.

"...well that was a fast proclamation, McEager." Tony mutters with a small smile. Ziva however just grins at McGee's want to seeing Abby.

"Oh. Alright McGee." She simply shrugs- still withholding her grin though.

McGee instantly realizes the awkwardness that has settled upon him and just chuckles nervously. "Oh come on guys. I just wanna stretch my legs a bit. I've been sitting here all day." he admits, and Tony and Ziva just share a look with each other.

"Not buying it." The senior agent muses.

"Nope." The Israeli agrees.

With this, McGee just rolls his eyes now before rising from his chair. "Alright, don't believe me. I'll be back."

He then makes his way towards the elevators that would take him to Abby's lab.

 _It's a wonder she hasn't gone home yet._ He thinks rather simply as the doors part to let him in. He rides the elevator down before leaping off of it and into her lab with a step of impatience. He hadn't gotten to see her all day- seeming there hadn't been a case for the team to investigate

Upon entering her lab, Abby's usual loud music began thrusting its way into McGee's eardrums and he has to pause for a moment to regain his senses.

"Abby!" he yells as he looks around the room for the Goth.

At the sound of her name, Abby shoots her head up from her desk towards the back of the lab; her eyes gleaming as she settles her gaze on Tim.

"Timmy!" She squeals before making her way towards him and bringing him into a powerful embrace.

McGee only smiles a bit from the hug before pulling away and giving her a new look. "Abby. I-" He tries to begin, but Abby thwarts his attempt by cutting in.

"Oohhh, I haven't seen you all day! Much less Tony and Ziva!" She groans, her eyebrows furrowing into a sour frown. "No case, huh?" She then asks quickly- her hands still on McGee's shoulders.

McGee just shakes his head though in reply. "Nope." He pauses for a moment before continuing with the reason he had come down here in the first place.

"Well you see, we've actually been stuck all day with nothing but boring paperwork and-" Again, he is cut off by the excited Goth.

"Eww! Oh, I feel so sorry for you Timmy. I hate paperwork. Must suck, huh?" She questions, and McGee just chuckles in a rather stressed out manner. "Something like that.." He muses.

He then just clears his throat for another go at his attempt.

"Well, you see, I came down here to see if perhaps you'd consider helping me and the others out. We've been going all day with the paperwork and I can't even really say I see the light at the end of the tunnel for us..." he explains at last, with eyes darting to the floor towards the finish.

Abby just blinks at him before slumping her shoulders. "Ohhh. So you DIDN'T come down here just to see me, huh?"

With this, McGee's eyes shoot back up at hers. "Oh! But of course, Abby, you know me! I never need a reason to come and see you-!" he begins hectically next as Abby just breaks into a cheesy smile.

"I'm just teasing, Timmy."

And with this she finally just nods.

"I'll come help you. Maybe we can even finish it together?"

At the sound of these words McGee exhales thankfully. "Thank you. Don't worry, I won't let you do it all." He jokes, before leading her back towards the elevator with him.

...

"...Okay, McGee has been gone for quite some time now." Tony whispers over to Ziva- his eyes never leaving the direction McGee had disappeared in.

Ziva just throws her head back at his nosy remark. "Relax Tony, he is just going downstairs to get Abby. Gosh, you act like he's been gone for thirty minutes or something!" She crosses her arms across her chest and gives him an incredulous look causing for the male agent to just glance towards her.

"I know what I'm doing, Zi. It souldn't take someone THAT long to go and retrieve someone." He continues next, his eyes swimming with curiosity.

Ziva rolls her eyes at this before switching her mind back onto today's earlier events. What would happen tomorrow morning when Gibbs finally finds out about the paperwork?

 _Will he punish Tony, or will he ultimately punish me in the end?_

Without a doubt though, Ziva probably could bet that Gibbs would only punish the both of them for shredding such files.

 _Or maybe he might not even care? Gibbs hates paperwork just as much as we do anyways._

Suddenly though, Ziva's thoughts disperse from Tony rising to his feet; his gaze fixing upon McGee's desk again.

She sighs and frowns at him now. "Oh just sit down and be patient Tony. He'll be right back!" She snaps, and at the rising annoyance in her tone it causes Tony to immediately take a seat again.

"Alright, Fine. I'll just focus on something else then." The senior agent decides finally- which gains a rather grateful look from his partner. She then goes to lean her head back within her seat before throwing her arms over her head in a stretch. It was a slow yet subtle movement caused by the Israeli- and Tony couldn't help but watch.

Her curls fall around her as she then starts to crack her knuckles in a rather rhythmical motion. She was well aware of what she was doing.

Tony couldn't help but hold his gaze on her.

She knew this and rather liked it.

Outside, it had fallen completely dark by now and the dull warm glow from Ziva's reading lamp cast a warm look upon her olive-tone skin causing for Tony to only get caught for staring at her for just a little too long.

"Tony?" The Israeli's voice brings him back to reality.

"Um-" He clears his throat before blinking rapidly. "W-Well, where is that Probie?!" He tries to avert his eyes from her and she just smiles with a knowing look.

Suddenly though, as if right on que, the sound of footsteps begins making its way into the atmosphere to only reveal McGee with Abby re-entering the dark room.

"AT LAST!" Tony groans before throwing his arms out to greet Abby with a beaming a smile.

Abby smiles back and simply races over towards Tony for a hug. "Ohhh! Hey you two! How's it going on Paperwork Lane?" She jokes, which only causes for both McGee and Tony to frown slightly.

"It's uh... it's been slow." Tony replies next just before Abby then rushes over towards Ziva to swamp her for a hug.

"Nice to see you too Abby." Ziva greets with a pat to Abby's shoulder.

The pig-tailed girl pulls back towards the center of the room after her hugs and smiles, her face dark from it being officially night outside.

"Oh, don't worry you guys!" The Goth begins rather excitedly.

"I am going to help you finish this! Tonight!"

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Glad to have gotten more time to write chapter 4 :)**

 **It is getting interesting and I am glad that people have even decided to read my simple story. Thanks to all and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Abby's Help

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N: hope everyone continues to enjoy! The story continues!~  
**

The night was just beginning, and now the three agents had managed to wrangle Abby into the idea of helping them with some of their paperwork.

Perhaps things were going to work out pretty smoothly for the team.

"What do we got? What can I do? Who needs help first?" Abby begins throwing out questions, her eyes happy and willing to help her friends from where she stood within the middle of the bullpen.

Tony immediately throws his hand up in a desperate manner. "Come help me please, I really need to get home and-" He begins rather dramatically. However, McGee just instantly cuts in, his voice taut with annoyance. "No way, DiNozzo! You have less work than me and Ziva both!"

At this, Abby and Tony glance towards McGee.

Tony just scowls while Abby just observes this accusation before coming to a conclusion. "It seems Timmy it right. I should probably help someone else first Tony." She simply suggests, before giving Tony a sorrowful look.

The senior agent just throws his arms up into the air. "The world hates me." He mutters, and this only gets a slight chuckle from Ziva.

Abby then turns her attention towards McGee.

"How much do you have?" She asks.

McGee then just gestures to the outstretching mess that surrounded his desk area like mote. "Uhh.. if you hadn't noticed? I'm a prisoner of work." He mumbles, and Abby immediately gives him a frown at his remark.

"Prisoner of work? There is no need to joke about prisoners Timmy!" She began, and McGee just shrinks back at in his chair a bit. "What? What did I say?"

Abby places her hands on her hips. "There are _real_ Prisoners in this world Timmy. Prisoners of WAR even. Don't joke about that!" She snaps, which only causes for McGee to feel even more bewildered. "B-But I wasn't going for a joke Abby!" He tries to defend himself.

But it is too late.

"Nope! Say no more. I'll help you later McGee. You've lost my help for about twenty minutes!" She turns on her heel before heading for Ziva's desk next.

Tony just begins chuckling at McGee from over at his area at the argument between the forensic scientist and the Probie.

McGee however just stares after the Goth with his mouth agape with his feelings rather hurt.

 _WHAT DID I DO?_

Abby marches over towards Ziva's desk before getting down on her knees to be leveled with the agent. "So? What can I help with?" She asks, and the Israeli just grins over towards the fallen McGee before she just shrugs. "Urrh... You can do these for me, please." She simply then just picks up a giant stack of papers atop her desk before shoving them towards Abby.

The Goth takes the paper without any hesitation.

"Alrighty! Paperwork away!" She squeaks before she then hurries over towards Gibbs' desk and chair. She glances both left and right- even over her shoulder, before finally slipping into his seat.

"Ooooh. The big man's chair." She muses, which causes for Tony to look up in a rather envious manner. "H-hey, that's not your chair!" he points with his index finger at her- as if Gibbs would appear any minute at the touching of his chair by someone else.

"Relax Tony. He's gone home, remember? I think he wouldn't mind me sitting in it anyways." Abby simply replies before giving a brilliant smirk.

"She is the favorite, Tony. Remember?" McGee then adds from his own desk.

Abby nods at this before turning her attention to her newly assigned papers.

She begins reading the first page atop her pile before giving a confused look at it.

 _hmmm..._

She wasn't quite familiar with this type of paperwork. She was only used to her Forensic Checkup Diagnostic Files.

But this?

 _What does Credit and Manage Containment mean?_

She then reads on.

 _The case number?... how am I supposed to know this?_ She begins thinking that this paper wasn't for her.

 _I'll just set it aside._

She then picks up a different paper with the words 'Law And Marketing' on it.

 _What?!_

She finally glances back over towards Ziva. The female agent was hard at work and her pencil was moving effortlessly across her paper's page.

 _How is she managing with this stuff?_ Abby thinks in a rather befuddled manner.

She sheepishly restacks her papers before turning back towards Ziva again. "Um.. Ziva?"

"Yes?" Ziva doesn't even look up from her work.

Abby pauses before glancing towards Tony and McGee next. They too were scribbling away with leisure and ease. They were getting their work done and she hadn't even started on one paper!

"C-Could you perhaps give me a different stack of papers? These are... a bit... foreign to me." She then just admits, causing for Ziva to look up at her finally.

"Foreign?" Ziva questions her choice of words before narrowing her eyes slightly.

Tony instantly just cuts in to the misinterpretation. "She means nothing towards you, Zi. Just means she's not used to them is all." he remarks, his head not even looking up from his own work.

Ziva nods at his translation before just blinking at the Goth girl. "Oh. Okay then. Sorry about that."

Abby however just shrugs. "I-It's my fault. I'm not familiar with this kind of work. Could I maybe try a different stack of papers?"

Ziva concedes before taking the confusing papers from Abby and replacing them with a different stack. "Try these."

Abby hurriedly and excitedly begins her new work next. She takes the first paper from her new stack and reads it- only to be disappointed in herself again.

It read: 'Case and Exercise/File:501'

"...Huh?" She whispers to herself now. She continues reading it before just frowning.

 _I've got to give it a shot._ She then just begins jotting things down- whether they were correct or not. And after about ten minutes later she finally sits up with a rather guilty feeling beginning to stir within her stomach. Was she doing this all wrong?

"Um. Ziva, can you come check my work so far?" She asks while biting her lip nervously.

Ziva pauses in her work before coming to stand beside Abby. Her eyes immediately change however at the sight of Abby's completed papers.

"W-What is this? Abby?!" Ziva's voice is already loud and it causes for Tony and McGee to look up.

"Whaaat?" Abby whines, her guilt stronger than ever now.

"This isn't right! You're not supposed to just put something down!" Ziva throws her head back with a frustrated groan. "This is important stuff!"

Abby just shrinks back and curls up within Gibbs' chair. "How was I supposed to know the freakin' case file, the investigator, the elements, the batch number, the marketing and advancement help? A-And the rest of that junk on the page just seems to be in some sort of Field Agent language!" Abby is whimpering now, her eyes frantic on what to do. She had really messed up.

"W-Wait, you don't know how to do this stuff?" McGee asks from where his kingdom of papers were next.

With wild eyes Abby just shakes her head in response.

"Oh Geez." Tony mutters with a gaping mouth while Ziva just slams her fist on Gibbs' desk out of stress. "Ugh! Now I have to go back and erase everything!" She growls before suddenly holding one of the papers up that Abby had just finished working on.

She peers at it hard.

"W-Wait..." Ziva pauses as she stares at the writing. She then just holds it up to the light from one of the reading lamps, her eyes widening.

Tony and McGee share a worried look with each other while Abby just blinks at the female field agent. "What? Is it that bad?" She questions. "I-I know, I'm sorry, I-" She begins apologizing before Ziva just cuts her off.

"You used PEN? PEN Abby?!" Ziva's voice now roars with disbelief and McGee only feels his jaw drop from his mouth.

"I-I-I..." Abby begins stammering for her explanation. "Gibbs only uses pen! He didn't have any pencils over here at his desk!" She defends herself before pouring out all of Gibbs' writing utensils from an old coffee mug. She points at her evidence while Ziva just exhales loudly out of frustration. She had her fists clenched now too.

"Abby, perhaps this was a bad idea..." Tony slowly starts with his input to break the tension-rising stress from the room.

Ziva however looked as if she were about to kill someone.

"I really am sorry everyone! I was only trying to help!" Abby slumps her shoulders now as she gives into defeat. She glances at the small stack that she had completely ruined before looking to Ziva.

The Israeli only frowns before she shakes her head. "It wasn't your fault Abby. I know you meant well. And I am sorry that I yelled at you." She began to try to steady her voice a bit, but it wasn't working too well. She couldn't possibly calm down from Abby's mistake. These were HER paperwork and she didn't like getting into trouble for things that she didn't do.

"Yeah um hey, if you needed a pencil, I have like tons." McGee suddenly remarks, which only causes for all heads to turn towards him.

Everyone stares at him for a few moments before Tony just scoffs at him. 'Really?', His lips mouth.

"Thanks Timmy. Next time I'll definitely remember." Is all Abby states before she crosses her arms at him.

McGee instantly realizes his mistake and just sulks his head a bit. He was only trying to help with the situation...

Ziva finally just sighs next before taking the rest of her papers back from Abby and placing them back down onto her desk. "Well... I guess I will just have to tell Gibbs the truth tomorrow. There is nothing we can do for the pen on these papers." She states sullenly before taking a slow stride back towards her desk.

Abby hangs her head atop her saddened shoulders before sighing. "Perhaps I just shouldn't bother helping with anything else then. Maybe I'll just go home."

With this suggestion, McGee looks up at her with a worried look. "Go home?"

She nods. "I mean, I obviously can't help you guys. I don't know how to do this stuff. So, I'm just useless altogether." She mutters, before pushing Gibbs' chair back under his desk.

Tony frowns. "Aww, but I'll really miss you!" He whines before shoving some of his own paperwork away from his hands. He didn't want to look at anymore annoying piles at the moment.

Abby smiles at his remark before just turning to Ziva one last time. "I really am sorry for ruining your papers." her voice is gloomy and her eyes were gleaming with sadness. She really didn't want someone like Ziva to be angry with her either. It was never good to be on an assassin's bad side.

Ziva just shrugs in response though. "Forget about it. It is fine, Abby. Thank you for attempting to help us. It means a lot." She even tries a small smile before simply returning to her paperwork again.

Abby nods and then waves at the other two. "Bye guys. Hope you all finish soon."

McGee and Tony share a disheartened look at her just one last time.

McGee really didn't want Abby to leave them. He'd even vouch for her to just stay and entertain them for a while.

 _Perhaps she should just go though. I wouldn't want to stick around here either and she needs her rest for tomorrow anyways...  
_

McGee waves at her as she then slowly heads for the elevator.

As the bullpen falls silent again, McGee glances over towards Ziva's desk, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"So, how bad is it?" He questions.

Ziva just looks up at him and sighs.

"Honestly, this has been the worst paperwork day ever." She mutters rather angrily, her annoyance still hadn't completed worn off yet and McGee just nods in agreement to her.

"Yeah. First my shredded papers, and now your incorrect ones? What could possibly go wrong next?" Tony scoffs while glancing towards his remaining pile of death-work.

This was complete insanity. It was complete boredom.

The room falls silent again before McGee leans back into his seat and sighs after a moment. "I cannot believe I didn't think about that."

Ziva frowns at him. "Think about what?" She questions.

"The fact that Abby had never worked on our type of paperwork before." he then admits, his head lowering.

Tony just gives a dry chuckle at this. "Hey, we were so desperate on finishing with her extra help. Nobody was really thinking straight." he remarks before Ziva just runs a hand through her hair and sighs for the final time. "Perhaps we should just _do_ our work. _We_ were assigned it and _we_ need to ultimately finish it."

At her words, the three agents just fall silent once more.

They each knew that she was right.

...

Yet nobody made any move to getting back to their work- and after about another minute of just staring at their uncontrollable fate, Tony finally rises to his feet.

A new idea was at hand.

He straightens his suit before giving a small grin.

"Well... Who votes for a small break?"

 **A/N: Chapter 5 here; Hope everyone has enjoyed so far! the next chapter will be posted soon and I am getting really interested as to where this could lead.**

 **Will the agents EVER finish their work?**

 **Stay tuned if you like it, and I'm always up for more reviews on my work :) Thank you!**


	6. A Little Break

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **A/N: So excited to write more of this story! Hope everyone enjoys as the story continues~  
**

"Come on guys?" Tony withholds a new grin now. "Who's up for a small break?"

The bullpen comes to a standstill.

The question is mind boggling. Did Tony really just ask for a break? From paperwork?

 _You can't just set this aside... can you?_ McGee's thoughts had already begun to race with the possibilities of punishment from their director if he found out- or worst.

Gibbs.

"Tony, we can't just simply go on break when we feel like it." Ziva remarks from where she sits within the darkened room- her reading lamp casting a glow upon her bewildered expression.

Tony however wouldn't budge from the idea.

 _I need a break. If it kills me._ He thinks rather self-assertively.

"Oh stop being difficult. We've been at this lousy paperwork all day." he points to his mountain of disdain before frowning. "Now I'm just going to take a simple ten to fifteen minute break."

McGee's eyebrows bolt upwards at his words. "Ten to FIFTEEN?" He inquires incredulously.

Tony just scoffs. "yeah I know. Seems too short doesn't it?"

And at this, McGee gives a hysterical chuckle. "Uh, hello? Tony? Are you even acting like an adult at the moment here? We need to finish this work and _THEN_ we can have a break." He explains with an unwilling but factual nod.

Ziva is still silent from where she ruled her own paperwork kingdom- the paper stacks just towering around her uncomfortably.

"Look, I'm not staying to debate this anymore with you two." Tony restarts again, his body shifting out from behind his desk. "Now. I'm going to start with the vending machine- just _down the hallway."_ He stresses his words as if he were getting himself into some sort of crime while wearing an annoyed look at the Probie.

"Anyone care to join me?"

At his final offer, Ziva couldn't quite help herself. She was starting to feel as if Tony were right. They had completely been working all day. What would one small break hurt?

"Fine." She finally snaps with a cross of her thin arms; and at her words Tony jolts his head in her direction. "There we go! At least someone other than me has some common sense!" He muses with a new smile at his partner while McGee's mouth just falls agape.

 _Really? Ziva too?_ He groans within his head. Now he'd have to go- to make sure the two agents didn't get themselves into any unwanted trouble.

"Alright, alright, alright! I'll come too." McGee then just adds, causing for both Tony and Ziva to send him a small look.

"I thought you didn't want to come on our fun little break, McKillJoy?" Tony only questions as he then just turns to walk out of the bullpen with Ziva falling into step behind him.

He leads the way down the hallway and turns into the small 'break room' area where three tables dotted the room and a coffee machine sat with some cups and a fruitbowl basket atop a granite counter top.

It wasn't much. But it was something.

Tony immediately eyes the vending machine that clung to the wall just on the left side of the room.

He feels his stomach growl as if right on que.

"Come to me baby." He murmurs, as he then shuffles himself in a rather hectic manner over towards the machine that withheld some of his favorite goodies. Ziva comes to stand by his side as he then begins digging in his pocket for a dollar.

McGee, who was bringing up the caboose in a slow manner, comes trudging into the break room last; his eyes holding the look of worry. He didn't want to get caught by anyone for ditching their paperwork so nonchalantly like they had done.

"Oh what should I pick?" Tony groans as he looks to Ziva for some advice. The Israeli peers into the machine at his options before just simply frowning. "Tony, I would suggest you going for some coffee or something." She then nods towards the refreshment counter and adds, "Or you could always have fruit?"

At her remark, Tony feels his face pinch into a sour frown. "Eeuuggh! Fruit? At this hour?"

Ziva just chuckles at his refrain from the healthy assortments. "Oh don't be such a child, Tony." She smiles before patting his arm firmly. "You need to eat better things than-..." She turns back to the vending machine for the options before trailing off. There was nothing but junkfood that lay within its glassy encasement; and the nutrition-bars slots were all empty.

"This? This ain't junkfood my dear Ziva. This is energy fuel for one's tank." he points to his stomach area and Ziva just rolls her eyes out of disgust. She is about to open her mouth again to only rant on about how unhealthy chocolate bars and candies could be for one's body before suddenly McGee comes shoving his way through the two agents- a crisp dollar in an outstretching hand.

"Move. I already know what I'm getting." he remarks rather gruffly and Tony and Ziva step back as he then presses B12 which just causes for a Nutter Butter cookie pack to fall to the retrieve section.

Ziva scoffs at his perfect and helpful example in front of Tony as he then happily picks up his item.

"Nutter Butters. Always the best." McGee smiles as he heads for a small round table.

Tony is next. His anticipation for some good food had already been driving him wild. He steps up and crams his dollar into the machine as Ziva just hits his shoulder rather harshly.

"What?" The senior agent shrugs as he then clicks A4- which of course, unveils none other than a chocolate bar.

At this point, Ziva has had enough. She didn't like the idea of going on break for nothing but junkfood.

"Look, perhaps we should do something else." The olive-toned agent now suggests, her eyes scourging into the back of McGee's chewing head. He turns to face her after a moment and raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, aren't you gonna get something to eat, Zi?" Tony questions as he rips his new candy bar out from its wrapper.

She glances over towards the fruit basket in a rather dull manner. She wasn't hoping for something like an orange or a banana at the moment.

But she also wasn't one for just standing around while her friends chowed down on unhealthy items.

"Tony." She starts at last with an exhale and his eyes lock onto hers. "Hmm?"

She glances at her wrist watch next to read the time. It read 10:39.

"How about..." She slowly begins her attempt again. "How about we just go somewhere for some real food?"

At this, McGee and Tony both jerk their heads at her. Not even Tony had thought about taking a 'REAL break' and actually leaving the building.

 _Is she serious?_ He questions before rising to his feet; his half-eaten chocolate bar almost completely forgotten already.

"Leave the building?" McGee explodes now, his brow furrowing over his eyes. "Oh _No_. No, no, no! We've already wasted enough time as it is!" his voice is almost shallow as he turns to check his own wrist watch frantically.

Tony in turn does the same. He feels relief wash over his rising fears as he only reads 10:40 though. They had the whole night didn't they? What if Ziva were on to something?

 _Well... I am kinda starving. How did I ever think that a simple candy bar would sustain me the entire night?_

He is about to concede and say that Ziva's idea was a completely brilliant one when McGee just begins ranting again, his voice wobbly. "L-Look, we cannot leave when we have something as important as paperwork to complete!" he turns to Tony and then Ziva for their replies on the matter; however, neither came close to giving into their paperwork.

"Oh, come on! This is a great idea! Some actual food!" Tony grins towards Ziva who only nods in response. "Yes. I think we have plenty of time, and if we are taking a little break- who says we aren't able to leave the building for a short while? We'd be back within minutes?" She remarks simply before beginning to run down some good food stops nearby within her head.

"No way! No. We can't. What if Vance catches us?" McGee continues to fret uncontrollably; his eyes darting left and then right as if the man were practically within the area.

"And... what if he doesn't catch us?" Tony then runs a hand through his perfect hair with a devious look.

"Yeah? But what if-" McGee begins again, but Ziva cuts him off. "Oh come on McGee! We're wasting our time as it is." She snaps just before Tony begins leading the way back towards the squad room.

He enters the bullpen with a daring look perched on his face before turning to grab his things. Ziva enters the bullpen next, her actions and intentions mimicking his own.

Lastly, McGee comes rushing into the bullpen, his eyes holding their usual worried look. "B-But the papers!" He points to their unfinished mounds of paper before suddenly gaining a new idea.

"Oh, wait!" He yells, just as the two other agents were about to start their way for the elevator.

"What?" They ask in unity.

McGee simply just picks up his desk phone in reply. "How about, instead of going out to pick something up, we call and order something? How about that?" He gives them a desperate look with his phone receiver still in hand.

Tony and Ziva share a look with each.

Part of Tony immediately gains a disappointed feeling towards McGee's rather nifty idea. He had liked Ziva's suggestion for going out. He had really hoped to escape the office just for a short while.

"Aww... calling? Really?" He groans before setting his bags down again.

"Yeah. We can call and get whatever you guys want." McGee nods with a newfound relief coming to replace the fear residing in his eyes. "And, the best part is? While we eat, we can still be finishing up our paperwork."

Tony and Ziva both just look at each other.

Ziva had also expected a little fun in going out with the team. Just the three of them.

 _It has been a while since we have done something just the three of us together. I still think that we should go pick up the food ourselves._ Her sour thoughts cloud her 'oh-so-thrilled' expression at McGee's idea.

"Ugggh. Whatever McPainInThe-" Tony is cut off as McGee pulls up some nearby take-out restaurants on his computer screen. "Okay so what do you both want to eat?"

Tony flops back down into his chair, a defeated feeling seeping into his emotions. "Uhh... Pizza." He quickly inputs.

However, Ziva just throws him a glare. "Please Tony. We order pizza all the time." She remarks before just leaning back into her seat. "I say we get something like... Mexican."

At this, McGee just raises an eyebrow at the Israeli. "Mexican? At this hour?" he places a hand on his stomach and exhales. "I can't do Mexican this late."

"Yeah? Well even though I like the idea of some good ol' fashion tacos Miss Senorita, I'm also cravin' my pizza!" Tony suddenly comments again with a pleading look towards his partner.

"Yes. I understand. But we eat pizza all the time DiNozzo." She retorts back hotly and McGee swallows hard from where he sits.

He could tell that the two were just waiting to break out into a bickering argument over which food-type they should order.

"Um.. what about a nice salad?" McGee then tries to ease the rising tension between the two. Tony just shoots McGee a bewildered glare though. "A SALAD? You kidding me, Probie? Who even serves salads to-go?!" He asks incredulously, and Ziva only scoffs. "Actually, a lot of restaurants offer salads to-go Tony! And I on the other hand, don't think a salad sounds bad McGee."

Tony groans at the thought of eating leafy greens for dinner at 11:00. This is not what he had in mind for food!

"O-Okay guys, lets just act like subtle adults here and agree on something." McGee decides to try again, but Ziva and Tony both just turn to give each other a look.

"He's the one being difficult." She growls.

"She's simply being annoying." Tony flashes back quickly.

"Me? Annoying?" She chuckles sarcastically.

"Oh yes. You." He nods, leaning in from where he sat.

McGee just rolls his eyes. He had wanted to get his paperwork _finished._

Why can't things just be simple?

He groans.

 _This is going to be a long night._

 **A/N: Stay tuned for what happens next! :) Will the agents EVER finish their work? (And will they ever quit arguing?) Perhaps they will, who knows? They're just letting their time slip more and more away from them.  
**

 **Honestly I must say I've come to enjoy writing this story. Can't wait to continue on it, and thanks for the reviews! You don't know how much it means to me!**


	7. The Food and The Papers

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Been great! I now present to you the next chapter~(Read on to find out what happens to the agents!)  
**

After a long argument over which food would be best-suiting for their order- McGee had finally come to an agreement with the two bickering agents who shared the same bullpen with him...

McGee and Ziva had both decided to get a salad- with Ziva also ordering 2 small hard-shell tacos from a Mexican shack called 'Pablo's Mex Check' just a couple blocks away. Tony had ordered a large pizza with sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese along with one taco from Ziva's suggested Mexican restaurant. He also insisted on getting a burrito and some rice.

All in all, McGee had basically decided that each person would pay for their own meal. He was not going to be the one to pay for Tony's slam-full menu pickings from two different places.

"There." McGee finally huffs as he slams the phone down upon his desk. He had just finished making the last call. "We got our orders. And yes, they all might arrive at different times. But at least we're getting some food though. Right?"

Tony shares a rather satisfied look towards Ziva. He had gotten what he wanted. Pizza.

However, he also found that he couldn't say 'no' to Ziva's amazing idea to Mexican food. Aw heck, Tony would eat anything.

"Yeah. Hope they book it to our place knowing that we're federal agents. I'm starving!" Tony moans dramatically as he stretches back within his chair.

McGee just rolls his eyes before beginning yet again on his infamous paperwork.

"Hush Tony. It will be here soon. Focus on some of your work for now. Maybe you can even get most of it done?" Ziva suggests to him with a small hopeful look before she picks up her own pencil to begin work again.

Tony grimaces.

He didn't want to return to work. Had their break already ended so quickly?

 _...We hardly did anything except order food!_

He is about to regretfully return to his work when suddenly Ziva rises to her feet and begins making her way out of the bullpen.

Tony cocks his head to one side like a dog and curiously asks, "Where are you going now, Zi?"

The Israeli turns on her heel to give him an annoyed look. "To the ladies room, Mr. Nosy."

He blinks at her before parting his lips into a toothy smile. "Want some company?" He questions, and with this, McGee even has to look up.

Ziva scoffs and just exits the bullpen in response; her hips swaying as she walks out of sight.

Tony grins towards the unamused McGee after a few moments. "What? I'm bored, alright?" the senior agent simply defends himself.

McGee only rolls his eyes though. "Uh-huh. Aren't we all." He mutters back before returning to his work. He picks up a sheet of paper and signs his name in a couple of blank spaces that read: Signature Needed Here.

His mind then suddenly goes back to Abby and how she had tried to help with their annoying paperwork earlier. She had not known how to complete some of the papers that Ziva had given her.

 _Poor Abby. I should have been more aware.._ He begins taking it out on himself merely. And what was worst was that the Forensic Scientist had also used pen to write her incorrect writings down- which was not erasable.

 _Maybe we could use White-Out?_

At this thought, McGee turns and rummages through his desk drawers for some white-out. Either this would be the only way- or they would just have to leave the incorrect papers as they were.

His mind then goes back to Tony's shredded papers next.

 _So many unfortunate accidents within just one day._ He thought rather sulkily. Now _those_ were some papers that surely would never be recovered.

What were they planning to do about the destroyed files? Tell Gibbs? Or Keep it from him?

 _The Boss will find out soon enough..._

Just then, suddenly Tony's voice pitches through the quiet atmosphere. "Hey Probie..."

McGee is pulled from his troubling thoughts and he turns to look at the senior field agent. "What?"

"...Nothing. Just imagining the food... whenever it gets here that is." Tony huffs, his stomach feeling completely empty now.

McGee stares at him for a moment before frowning. "Well, it will be here soon. All you have to do is wait. Geez." He mutters before returning to his thoughts about the unrecoverable papers.

However, Tony intervenes with his thoughts again.

"Yeah... So like, do you think the pizza will get here first? Or maybe the Mexican food? Gosh, I can't wait to just dig in." He rambles, his eyes directing towards the windows.

McGee rolls his eyes. "Um, how about my salad? That could arrive first?" He retorts with an annoyed tone sounding within his voice.

Tony doesn't take notice of his tone though.

"Hmm, I wonder if they'll add that special Mexican sauce to my burrito? Or what if they give me lettuce on my taco?" He questions next, a hand running over his chin.

McGee bites his lip out of his growing aggravation with the agent. He was trying to focus and all Tony wanted to do was talk about food.

"Uh, Tony, lettuce is always put on tacos. Unless you ask otherwise." He replies back roughly and with this Tony exhales dramatically. "Aww, I hate green stuff."

Just then, Ziva comes strutting back into the bullpen and just at her sight McGee leans back and gives a relieved sigh. "Thank Goodness you've returned." He huffs, and Ziva awards him with a small grin. "Missed me that much, McGee?"

Tony just snorts at this remark. "You've got work to do Miss David." He snaps, and immediately Ziva jerks her eyes onto the man with an irritated glow burning within them. "Oh because you've been **so** very hard at work yourself!" She seethes before going to take a seat at her desk again.

Tony chuckles from her quick-tempered reaction as suddenly his desk phone rings.

"Hoh! This could be the food guys! Shh!" He hurriedly picks up the phone and states, "This is very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking, how may I help you?"

McGee frowns at the agent before whispering, "Nobody was talking!"

"Uh huh, yeah, send it up if you will. Grazie, Ciao!" Once Tony finishes with the call, he leaps from his seat and bounds toward the elevator like a little kid would on Christmas day.

McGee and Ziva watch him go before they turn to share a look with each other.

"Whose food do you think it is...?" McGee finally can't take it. He was just itching to know. He wouldn't admit it in front of Tony, but in all honesty he was starving too.

Ziva shrugs before turning her attention back onto the elevator. She cranes her neck over the walls of the bullpen just as a man is revealed from the parting elevator doors. He hands Tony a pizza box.

 _Great. His food arrives before ours._ Ziva thinks rather impatiently as the agent comes skipping back into the room with his prize next.

"Yesss! My lovely pizza is here! Oh, and she smells amazing!" Tony grins as he throws himself down into his chair before flinging the pizza box lid up. He shoves his ever-so-hated paperwork aside before taking a hot slice with his greedy hands.

Ziva and McGee just both watch on with envy.

"Mmm! Mmmmhmmm!" Tony vocalizes his delight as he snags his first bite of pizza. He casts McGee a dramatic savory expression before swallowing slowly. "Oh, this is it! Too bad you two didn't want any pizza." He chuckles as he takes another giant chomp from his first slice.

Ziva stiffens rather angrily from over in her seat. The pizza did smell really good...

"Y-Yeah? Well soon my salad will be here. And it will be just as amazing as that pizza." McGee defends without the confidence he had expected to hear from his voice.

Tony only grins wider; marinara sauce lining his lips already.

Suddenly, as if the whole world had been anticipating it, Ziva's phone begins to ring and just at its wonderful sound, her face lights up.

"This might be my Mexican. Or even the salads." She glances towards McGee before picking the phone up.

Sure enough, both the salads and the Mexican food had finally arrived. Ziva walks to the elevator to wait for the man as Tony wolfs down another slice of pizza; his eyes shining with pure content.

"You're so gross." McGee randomly comments, causing for Tony to cast the Probie a glare.

"How so?" He confronts.

"You're eating a whole pizza. And now you're getting your Mexican food to eat. You ordered like two whole different meals!" He points out with a half-amazed and half-stupefied look.

Tony just shrugs. "If you were a real man McGeek, then your stomach would be as big as mine. Women eat less food than men, and you ordered less than Ziva did. You're practically lower than a woman!" the agent jokes hysterically as Ziva comes trudging back into the room with the food.

"Here you are McGee." Ziva smiles as she sets down a nice salad in front of the Probie. McGee however was feeling a little disheartened from Tony's remark on him being a man.

 _I can eat more than a salad, DiNozzo. At least I'm trying to lose some weight._ He thinks haughtily within his mind. But he never found the audacity to speak it aloud.

"And here you are Tony." Ziva then turns and hands Tony his taco, burrito, and rice before heading for her own desk to enjoy her food.

"Thank you Miss Ninja!" Tony smiles before going for the taco. His desk was practically slam-full now. He piles his Mexican food atop his desk when suddenly a huge stack of papers tips and falls to the floor, its pages flying everywhere around his area.

Tony is immediately on his feet at the loss of his stack. "Aww, COME ON!" He growls before getting onto the floor for his papers.

Ziva and McGee both give a laugh at his luck. Perhaps it was payback for teasing them earlier about his pizza?

He tries to pick up his runaway pages but they were way too scattered. His desk now held the resemblance of McGee's messy work area. The two men both now had papers surrounding their desks like a mote.

"Too bad Tony. Shouldn't have asked for all that food." McGee remarks from his chair; a satisfied grin on his face at Tony being on the floor with papers.

Ziva also now holds a petty grin for the senior agent.

"Aww, poor DiNozzo." She mumbles sarcastically which causes for Tony to glare at the two co-workers. "Can you both like clam it or something?" He snaps before finally just giving up on his runaway papers. His pages were far too scattered and mixed with McGee's mess for him to gain them back so quickly. He hauls himself back into his chair with an annoyed groan in his throat.

"Like I said, with that pizza box and that Mexican food on your desk. Where is there any room for the paperwork?" McGee laughs matter-of-factually before turning to take his first few bites of salad.

Tony glares at his work space in response. McGee had a major point. There was completely little to no room for paperwork.

 _Just the way I like it._ He thinks angrily before going back to his meal. He picks up his taco to examine it before picking some of the lettuce out of it- if not all of the lettuce. He then takes his savory bite before glancing back down at his unkempt area.

He chews his taco through his annoyance and tries to calm himself. He forces his attention on something else- anything else. Other than paperwork.

He comes to settle his mind quickly on someone who he enjoyed to think about.

His eyes graze over towards Ziva as she works effortlessly away on her papers while still accomplishing to bite into her taco every now and then. She is steady, efficient, and unwavering as she works.

Somehow his loss of the fallen paper tower is forgotten with ease.

 _Wow. How does she keep her focus like that?_ Tony is at a lost for words within his mind as he watches her. He didn't have the ability to stay constantly focused upon one thing like she did. Especially when that thing came to Paperwork. She takes another bite of her taco, the sauce painting her lips for a moment before she simply wipes the remains away with a napkin at hand. Tony even found himself licking his own lips just at watching her.

 _You hardly get to witness the dutiful Mossad agent eating messy-food._ He thinks playfully.

Whenever she'd take a bite of her taco- he would then go for a bite of his own taco. He found this amusing. His eyes then shift towards his rice and burrito before going for some of them. Within moments his attention is back on her though; his mouth chewing away happily at his delicious burrito that he so needed to have.

However, Ziva is continuing her writing when suddenly he notices her taco leaking some of its sauce out from the opposite end of its shell.

 _Oh boy._ Tony thinks rather uncomfortably.

 _Tacos have always been messy. But this wasn't the time for a mess._

He watches as more sauce leaks out and onto her desk and _papers._ She was totally oblivious to this though; for she was concentrating on a certain file at the moment.

He just had to say something to her about it.

"Uh, Zi?" At last Tony speaks, his eyes going from her and then to her taco again.

"What now?" She asks. It is then that she follows his gaze to her taco and she finally realizes. Her eyes widen before she sets her taco down into its box it came in. "Ohh! Tony! Why didn't you tell me?!" She breathes loudly, causing for McGee to look up from his salad bowl.

"W-What's wrong now?" He asks, and Tony is about to explain to the Probie, but Ziva just beats him to it. "My taco! It's making a mess!" She growls- half to herself and half to her own food.

"T-That's why I ordered nothing but a salad." McGee remarks, causing for both Tony and Ziva to send him a look.

"Very helpful there McGee, Thank you." She snaps before taking her napkins and trying to mop up the fallen sauce. Tony stands and comes to hand her some of his extra napkins for help but it is no use.

"Great! Some sauce got onto some of my papers!" The Israeli groans as she then just throws away her soaked napkins. Tony tries to hold back a smile all the while. It had become inevitable to not screw one's papers up. Whether that be through shredding, marking on them with pen, or simple food stains. They'd always find a way to get ruined.

"You need any help from me? I have more napkins?" McGee tries to input but Ziva just lowers her gaze to the floor before kicking her desk and yelling something in Hebrew.

"Ugh, I hate doing this! This whole day has been nothing but bad!" She snarls, her accent coming off thicker than usual from her enraged state.

"Hey," Tony simply places a hand on her shoulder. "You need to calm down. It's alright. Like I said, it's just pa-" He begins but Ziva cuts him off hastily. "No! It is not just paperwork! A good portion of papers has already been ruined! And from what?" She rages, causing for him to feel rather useless at the moment.

McGee just watches on in silence before casting his gaze down to his own mess of papers. The bullpen really was a wreck. Papers were scattered everywhere, trash and food bits lay around, and the whole room practically maintained the smell of Mexican food and pizza.

"Tony," Ziva tries beginning again with a calmer tone but she couldn't help herself. "For the most part, a lot of the ruined papers are my fault." She concludes at last, causing for Tony just give her a baffled look.

"No it is not! How is anything your fault?" He defends her before motioning towards the papers all around his desk- as well as McGee's.

"Well, sure, you made a mess of the floor. But what about the papers that we cannot fix?" She questions before placing a hand to her temple. She was really starting to feel stressed out now and Tony could tell from her voice tone and the look in her eyes.

"I mean, I shredded your papers earlier today. I will be responsible for that. And I also gave Abby some of my papers to work on. Even though it wasn't her fault, Abby's wrong answers will be blamed on me because they were my papers. And now I have food all over these other papers." She explains with a painful look.

Tony can't help but just frown.

 _There is no way she is taking the blame for my shredded papers. That, and Abby didn't know what to do on these papers! It can't completely be blamed on Ziva, can it?_

The senior agent's thoughts were running wild as McGee just threw his input into the air. "Ziva, you will not take the wrath for all of the ruined papers. We're all in this together as a team." He acknowledges before trying a hopeful smile at her.

Ziva just crosses her arms at this. "I knew we should have just gone out to get something to eat! Bringing food here is simply too messy." She comments rather sourly and with this McGee just falls quiet. Perhaps she had a point but it was too late now.

The three agents are then left just staring at each other again- unknowing of what to do next.

"Well," Tony then randomly begins, his eyes trying a playful look. "Like Gibbs used to tell me. Food and paperwork don't mix."

 **A/N: Hey there! This chapter was pretty long but it was fun to write. Hope everyone is enjoying the story! I may end it soon but I don't know yet.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews and just reading in general :)**


	8. Back To Work

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! The exciting story continues with nothing but more work from the agents! Hope this story is really delivering because I may start another sometime later on! Hope you may consider tuning in!  
**

Ziva exhales in a new calming manner.

She had just finally finished cleaning up the rest of her desk area from her previously messy meal. She still felt disappointed that they hadn't decided to go out somewhere instead of ordering their food to eat at the office.

Just as Tony clearly remarked, food and work clearly do not mix.

She runs a hand through her hair before returning to her papers that had earlier been ruined by some of her taco sauce. The liquid-substance had begun to dry by now but the female agent still saw no way of cleaning the files up.

"So like, now what?" Tony's voice suddenly pierces the silence, his green eyes settling upon Ziva and her ruined papers in-hand.

She narrows her eyes out of annoyance for herself. "I cannot believe I made a mess of my area. I mean, I could understand one of you two, but me?! I am _always_ careful." She explains in a stressful manner, her brow still furrowed.

Tony frowns at her remark while McGee just nods with a slightly offended look coming to play on his face. "Yes, but you were also really focused on your work, Ziva. Which isn't a bad thing? Tacos are typically hard to control anyways." He states, and Tony just scoffs at him.

"We're talking about food here McGee, not an animal." He chuckles with a look towards Ziva. McGee just rolls his eyes at the quirky agent. "You know what I mean Tony." He mutters next.

Ziva just nods. "Okay, well, we need to seriously get our act together. A lot of papers have been ruined just within the past few hours." She comments and Tony just leans back into his chair nonchalantly.

Suddenly though, a new voice sounds from within the darkened room; its piercing tone slicing through the settling silence like a blade- and immediately the aura of the room changes as if everyone were holding their breath to who the voice belonged to.

"You know, I think Agent David has a real good point. You three need to get your act together. Now." The agents turn their attentions towards the windows of the building which were beholding nothing but the view of dark black night.

A figure stood before the bullpen entryway; suit fixated tightly with bright beady eyes glinting.

Leon Vance.

Tony practically falls out of his chair as he careens forward again and Ziva instantly shifts into a better, straighter posture.

McGee however nearly jumps out of his skin before accidentally elbowing another good-sized stack of papers right off of his desk and into the floor below; the sound of scattering papers coming to hold the dominant noise within the room for a good few moments.

All eyes snap onto the Probie at this.

McGee instantly wishes to merely disappear.

 _Dang it! Ohh man! Nice going, Tim!_ He grits his teeth as he peers down onto the more-cluttered-than-before floor beneath his feet. He feels himself sweating madly.

"Agent McGee!" Leon raises his voice with an annoyed tone hanging around his words. Tony and Ziva just stare at McGee. What a way to make an impression.

"I-I-I am so sorry, sir. I will clean it all up though, and I-" McGee tries beginning to explain himself but Vance just cuts in. "I know. You already told me you'd clean it all up in Alphabetical order as well. Or am I just being mistaken for a coverup excuse?" He raises a solid eyebrow and McGee practically feels his heart drop.

"No sir. You are not mistaken. Alphabetical order is my specialty." He nods vigorously with a rather hesitant bite of his tongue. He didn't want to be the one to clean all of the many papers up from off of the floor.

 _But if it means keeping my job._ He thinks irritably to himself.

What a great moment for the director to just show up.

Tony all the while is trying to prevent a smile from slipping across his face. He couldn't take it though.

McGee had practically just flagged the whole team down from his sudden move on his paper spill.

"You three still here because of a little paperwork, I presume?" Leon now questions, his hands neatly behind his back.

The agents just stiffen from where they sat.

Tony glances to give Ziva a look. He didn't want to be made a fool in front of their Director. He wanted to plan their choice of words carefully.

McGee however, has other things in mind.

"Well uh..." He starts at a slow stammer and all eyes fall to him again. "We're just trying to uh.. fix things." He concludes, and Tony feels like face-palming himself right on the spot.

 _Come on, Probie. We don't want him finding out about WHAT we need to exactly fix, do we?!_

"What he means is," Tony hurriedly takes over, "That we are wanting to do everything correctly and efficiently sir. Nothing more."

With this answer, Leon just falls emotionless. He completely knew that the three agents were struggling to simply even get their work finished. How could they possibly think that they could hide things from him?

"How Nice." He finally just decides to state, and Ziva's eyes fall to her lap before the director then just turns to her with a new look coming across his broad face. Ziva feels his eyes practically staring into her soul.

"Miss David, what's this I hear about ruined papers?" He questions with a dark gleam in his eyes. He had obviously overheard what she had said earlier.

Tony and McGee glance to the Israeli. Now the spotlight had shifted onto her.

She hadn't exactly thought about what to say to the Director involving the wrecked papers. Should she just come clean? She could get into some real trouble for covering things up...

"Well... Director, you see..." Ziva fumbles for the right choice of words. She had to get this right. She cuts her eyes to connect them with the awaiting Tony's. She didn't know how to ask him, but she needed some aid to this confession. Would she actually admit to Leon about the papers?

Tony feels a longing to just leap into the conversation. He didn't like seeing Ziva placed into a tight spot.

He continues holding her gaze before she just looks away and begins fiddling with her fingers. She rarely got nervous- if not ever. But this is different. She didn't want to ever lose Leon's trust.

"I need an answer." Leon suddenly remarks. No clear signs of impatience were present on his dark face; however, he was looking forward to seeing where this was going.

Ziva finally exhales and decides to speak truth.

 _I'll be honest._ She tells herself. She couldn't cover things up. Besides, it was only paperwork, right?

"You see Director, we had previously asked Abby to help with some of our paperwork. Not because we need the help, but because we had also volunteered to aid Ducky out with some of his paperwork as well." She begins explaining rather thoroughly and Vance's face just stays emotionless.

She continues with a confident new look coming to her eyes. It was completely the truth anyhow. "And you see, Abby wasn't exactly skilled at working these certain types of files. So she accidentally put down some wrong answers..." She finalizes and Vance raises both eyebrows now.

"Why not erase what she wrote?" He suggests as if talking to a bunch of children who couldn't think for themselves.

Ziva however restrains a frown at this advice.

 _Does he actually think we wouldn't think of that?_ She questions before simply answering, "Well, she used pen, sir. We cannot."

The room then falls silent again as Vance comes to ponder about this for a moment.

Tony and McGee were just holding their breaths all the while. Ziva had completely taken the reins on the situation and she had done a better job than expected.

Finally Vance just clears his throat before nodding towards the piles of mess along the floor. "Clean this up and just finish whatever papers you have left. I'll see to Miss Sciuto tomorrow."

At these lasting words, he then just struts off towards the elevator; a briefcase in hand.

As the elevator doors close and seal his tall figure away at last, Tony immediately jerks his head around towards the sheepish Probie who only awaited a tongue-lashing.

"REAL smooth Probie! Oh just real nice!" Tony finally seethes, his eyes stern and hard while his face only wanted to crack a smile at the hilarious situation the probie had placed himself in.

"Hey! Its not my fault! He came out of nowhere!" McGee hurriedly defends himself while Ziva just frowns. "We should be more aware of things like that." She remarks, rather more to herself than the other two.

"Yeah, but that was a good save you did there, Zi. You told Vance the truth without lying." Tony comments with a satisfying smile at her.

However, McGee only furrows his brow at this compliment. "Wait, but did you hear the director? He's going to deal with Abby tomorrow, and she'll know we ratted her out!" The probie groans, regret and guilt rushing his emotions.

Ziva just gives a confused look. "Ratted? Ratted her out?" She questions before looking around the bullpen- as if expecting to see some rodents or something.

Tony laughs at her simple mind. She didn't clearly understand the idiom.

"Ziva, it's just a saying. Meaning we told on her." He chuckles, and she just blinks at him. "Oh... well, Americans come up with some weird sayings.." She muses before turning her attention back onto McGee. "And, no, I didn't mean to just tell on Abby. But, what else was I to say?"

McGee just slumps his shoulders in defeat. "Well, I'm not sure. But who knows what he's going to do to her tomorrow? What if he even gives her a punishment?" he frets.

Tony just rolls his eyes though. "Geez McGee, don't you remember? She's the favorite. Gibbs wouldn't let Vance get too far with her." he acknowledges, which only calms McGee by a little bit.

"Well, speaking of Gibbs, what are we going to tell him tomorrow? And what about your shredded papers, Tony?" Ziva asks with her large eyes next, making Tony only want to stare at her.

He shakes his head though to rid him of her pull.

"I-I, well, I don't know. He may just understand, right?" he attempts a grin but both co-workers just stare at him before suddenly McGee rises to his feet- his face contorting.

The conversation on talking to Gibbs tomorrow is quickly forgotten as Tony's attention is drawn to the Probie. He cocks his head at him. "What's up?"

Ziva raises her eyebrows as McGee just places a hand on his stomach before frowning. "Uggh... I-I.." he stammers before looking around rather awkwardly. "I guess that salad isn't sitting with me right." He finally admits before hurrying out of the bullpen and towards the bathrooms.

Ziva and Tony just stare after him before the senior agent just lets out an amused chuckle. "I thought he couldn't handle _Mexican food_ at this time of night." he remarks. "I guess that goes for salads too?" he laughs and Ziva can't help but stifle her own chuckle at the situation.

She typically didn't like siding with Tony against McGee, but it was oddly strange of him to just bolt out of the room like he did.

"He _was_ rather quick to just up and leave, yes?" She questions; both of their heads still straining in the direction that the Probie had disappeared in.

"I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go." Tony finally grins before Ziva just lets her gaze fall back onto the messy floor. She frowns at the sight as she then gets an idea.

"Hey, Tony, how about you clean up some of your papers from off of the floor?" She suggests; her accent coming off thick.

Tony only raises his brow in response. "Me? Clean the floor? Most of that junk is McGee's mess!" He retorts which only causes for Ziva to narrow her eyes at the man.

"Oh come on. Its been there all day. Vance wants it cleaned. And let's not forget when your so called 'mountain of paper' fell to the floor during your _breaktime meal_." she reminds him with a quirky look and he just grimaces at the memory.

Suddenly though, McGee comes trudging back into the room, his eyes dull and sluggish.

Tony brightens to see the Probie return. "Feeling any better McAppetite? or no?" he teases, and McGee just groans. "Remind me not to eat anything after ten." He mutters.

Ziva just shrugs. "Could be worst."

McGee looks up- remembering that he had said something similar to this earlier.

"Oh yeah? How so?" He asks.

Ziva smiles before winking at him. "Could have had Mexican?"

He blinks at her before she then just turns her attention back to the floor. Unease begins nagging at her again from the messy sight. She felt done with disappointing her authorities. She wanted this cleaned. It was the least thing they could do. Vance had even let them off rather easy tonight. He had given them a chance to pick up and change their act. She wouldn't be wasting this chance.

 _I want to turn this around. I want to impress Gibbs when he comes in tomorrow. I mean, we were given one simple task today. Paperwork! And we're really getting nothing accomplished here. All we do is mess up... but not anymore._ She thinks rather irritably to herself. She then finally clears her throat and gives the two male agents a look from where she sat.

She crosses her arms at them and this instantly gains their attentions.

"Let's clean the floor up. And then we should actually finish our paperwork." She advises sternly, before simply adding, "And let's try and do it _before_ morning."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Its been a slow day for me but I am glad that I got a chance to write. The time is nearing and don't worry, I will soon write the conclusion to this :) Will the agents lose their jobs? Will Gibbs find out? They're not focusing too good on their work- but hey, they're trying?**

 **Love the reviews and I love the viewers! Thanks guys!**


	9. Getting Things Done

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everyone continues to enjoy the story! Had to wait a bit before uploading the next chapter-sorry about that. But I can't wait to write more because this is going way better than I had originally planned for this story. :) Thanks to everyone!**

Tony and McGee are forced to the ground to collect their sprawled and dispersed papers. Ziva had finally come to her senses. She no longer wanted to wait around or screw any more paperwork up. They had already ruined enough.

She wanted to actually complete their assignment that was given to them by Gibbs. She wanted to do her job.

"Don't miss any papers. We have to get this place back in shape." She instructs now, a pencil playing in her hand, as she just watches the two agents do their clean-up work.

Tony is on the ground on all fours- his tie tangling from his neck as he shuffles the papers into a rather sloppy pile next to his desk. He then begins stacking them into neater towers; all while wearing a painful look on his face.

"I can't believe I have to help YOU pick up YOUR mess." Tony huffs now as he grasps at page upon page of paper.

McGee just rolls his eyes from where he is squatting at the moment- his hands already full of runaway files. "Look, half of this is your mess too Tony." He simply replies back before continuing to clean the floor.

Ziva all the while is sitting at her desk with her arms crossed and her eyes holding a stern look. She had expected for them to bicker...

 _Men. Why can't they just do their work silently and complain later?_ She thinks rather mindfully.

Next however, Tony then just jerks his head up towards the onlooking Israeli, her pencil twiddling around within her fingers as she then brings the end eraser up to her lips.

He flashes her a look. "Why can't you get down here and help us, Miss FancyPants?"

At this, Ziva just narrows her eyes at the man. "If you would remember correctly Tony, I did not make a mess of the floor. None of my papers have fallen off of _my_ desk; therefore it is your job to clean up _your own_ mess." She explains in a rather scathing manner; her brown eyes then returning to her own files atop her desk.

Tony just snorts in response before gathering more papers up.

McGee however looks over and notices Tony's rather rugged method of cleaning up. "Hey, whoa, whoa, Tony! Treat the paper with a little more respect!" He chides with a look of confusion.

Tony just sends him a bewildered look. "Papers? Respect? Come on Probie, now you're losing it..." He groans before just grasping at more papers.

McGee just glares at the senior agent next. "The files here are important to NCIS. You're practically balling them up!" He points out as the sound of crinkling papers comes to hit McGee's ears.

Tony almost stifles a chuckle at this before loosening his grip on the papers. "Geez, sorry. Didn't know you cared so much."

Ziva suddenly looks up from her work next- eyes irritable yet again. "Can you two PLEASE just keep quiet? I'm trying to focus." She snaps with her usual accent coming off rather strong. McGee and Tony just look to each other before continuing their job- in a rather sulking manner.

...

About ten minutes later, Tony finally stands to his feet before going into a long out-reaching stretch. "Aaugh! Welp, I'm done." he concludes loudly as McGee and Ziva both just jerk their heads into his direction.

He spoke truth however, because the area around his work space was clean now.

"Wow. You can actually see the carpet again. I'm impressed Tony." Ziva simply smiles as the male agent reclaims his seat within his chair again. He leans back nonchalantly and grins. "Well, I'm good at what I do Zi. No questions asked." he states with a chuckle, while McGee just rolls his eyes.

His work space had a whole lot more papers to gather up- seeming he had spilled like two mounds of papers already; not to mention Tony dumping his stack atop of him earlier.

He starts getting impatient as Tony simply returns to his unfinished paperwork again- Ziva only doing the same.

He too wanted to get started on his files. He didn't want to spend any more time being down here on the floor.

 _Why does this always happen to me...?_ He questions negatively as he begins hurrying to pick up the remaining papers around his desk.

Suddenly Tony's voice sounds again from where he is sitting; his eyes glancing up from his work to pause for a moment. "Hey McGee..."

McGee sighs, and yet he answers. "Yes?"

"How's the Alphabetical order thing comin' along, huh? I mean, I wouldn't want to let Vance know tomorrow that you didn't keep your word to him, now would I?" He jeers with a new arising grin spreading across his face.

At this, McGee just drops what he is doing and turns to send Tony the death look.

Ziva looks up from what she is doing to catch what is going on.

Tony and McGee hold each other's gazes for a few moments before finally McGee just snorts.

"Yeah, whatever Tony. I'll do it later." He mutters, before just adding, "At least I didn't tell on you earlier about you dumping your work on top of me!"

And with this, he turns back to collecting the papers around his desk; leaving a very baffled-looking Tony to just gaze onward.

Ziva all the while just grins. She liked seeing McGee's assertive side. It was interesting to witness.

...

After about fifteen more minutes later, with an addition of thirty minutes- due to the shifting of files into Alphabetical order, McGee finally rises to his feet; his eyes gleaming with newfound contentment.

"Done!" He yips simply before hurrying back to his desk.

Tony and Ziva both turn to look over at the amazingly neat and erected mounds of alphabetized papers.

"Wow. Can't believe you actually managed, McGee..." Ziva simply remarks in awe at the achievement, while Tony's mouth falls completely agape for a mere three seconds.

"WHOA! Alphabetical Order? Nice going, Tim! My man!" He smiles widely before leaping from his seat to come and give McGee a high-five.

However, once Tony's hand is in the air, McGee just turns away and ignores the offer; his mind still going back to how Tony had made fun of him earlier.

"Didn't think it would happen, now did ya?" Is all the Probie remarks before picking up a pencil for his final remaining work that lay atop his desk.

Tony, whose hand still hung in the air, just frowns as McGee ignores him simply- before slowly turning to head back to his own desk. "I see how it is..." He mumbles, and Ziva just flashes him a smirk from where she sits.

McGee still felt pride running through his veins though. He actually managed to do what Leon Vance had asked him. Alphabetical order and all!

"You know, it feels good to actually get something done right." He comments before straightening his collar-as if he were a new man now or something.

Tony just scoffs slightly at the movement.

 _It's only going to the Probie's head..._ He thinks rather cynically.

Ziva on the other hand, nods in full agreement to what McGee had to say. "I could not agree with you more, McGee. Now all we have to do is finish our last files before we can actually go home." She points out with a surplus of hope.

The three agents hurriedly get back to doing what they've done all day- Paperwork.

Sounds of shifting papers and writing pencils fills the air; nothing but completing one's work on everybody's mind.

As they begin their work, Ziva couldn't help but feel grateful towards the two men who had picked up their mess at last. She almost could say she even felt a little pride for them.

Upon everything though, she had to acknowledge McGee's endurance on even getting his mountains of work into Alphabetical order. Not even she could picture herself going the extra length.

 _Well, perhaps if Vance had asked this of me, I probably would._ She corrects herself. She then just glances her eyes upon Tony, who was hard at work on his diminishing stack of incomplete work. Everyone seemed to be getting closer and closer to the finish line.

 _Soon we might even manage to go home and get some sleep._ She thinks optimistically.

On the other side of the room, Tony was just hard at his writings. He desperately wanted to finish now- especially after McGee had showed him up with his Alphabetized paperwork!

 _There is no way he actually did that, did he?_ He sneakily averts his eyes from his work and onto the McGeek. Tony didn't like getting showed up in front of others- especially someone like Ziva.

He frowns before returning to his work.

All he had left was about thirty more pages to do... he could see the light at the end of the tunnel at last.

McGee on the other hand, had completely different thoughts running through his super-functional mind. His mind was simply back on Abby; and how Leon Vance had earlier stated that he would 'deal with her' tomorrow.

What would that mean for Abby?

And what would that mean for himself?

 _If Abby finds out that we sold her out on helping us with the paperwork- who KNOWS how mad she'll be?_ He begins fretting to himself.

 _What if she starts ignoring me? What if she never speaks to me again?_ He then switches his mindset upon the possibilities of Vance's punishment for her.

 _What if he puts her on probation or something? What if he takes away her CAF-POW?... Or, What if SHE'S FIRED!?_

At these horrific thoughts, McGee swallows hard and tries to calm himself.

 _No, Leon wouldn't fire someone over stupid paperwork, would he?..._

He then glances down into the files within his hands. These papers definitely weren't stupid.

 _Okay, so maybe this is important paperwork... but SO what?_ He tries to think of the many things that he could say to Vance- in order for someone like Abby to keep her job.

 _But I mean, Abby had no clue how to do this type of work? So... Why did Gibbs suggest her for it?_

His tries to focus on what Gibbs had said earlier. Maybe he was missing a key factor to this...

And it is then that he realizes.

 _Gibbs had suggested Abby help us with the paperwork BECAUSE she usually helps Ducky with his 'Autopsy Files'..._ He glances to another stack of paperwork that was just to his right.

 _Ziva had probably only given Abby some of the 'Agent Case File' paperwork..._ His mind was spinning- and yet it all made sense now.

He had completely forgotten that Gibbs had meant for Abby to help on some of the paperwork that Ducky had sent up to them- and not the agent work.

 _How much worst can this get? Can we literally not do anything right?_

He then just turns to look at his newly alphabetized papers.

 _Well... maybe we can._

He continues working on his files- his troubled mind still upon Abby though. He just didn't want her to be mad at him tomorrow.

He hurriedly glances at his wrist watch that now read '2:56'.

 _Dang it. It's almost Three in the morning!_ He quickly picks up his pace. They just HAD to get this done. And they were now closer than they've ever been before!

 **A/N: Alright! Next chapter will reveal a lot! Can't wait to write it and read it with you all :)**

 **So thankful for the reviews and viewers. It's been going really well and I've honestly had some real fun writing this story. Can't wait to see what happens next!**


	10. Caught

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be a very interesting chapter for all who are keeping up with the story. Very fun to write and I'm so thankful for anyone who takes the time from their day to read my work. Thank you! And please enjoy!~  
**

Ziva shifts a bit.

She feels uncomfortable somehow.

She opens her eyes slowly yet surely to find sunlight streaming into the bullpen. She furrows her brow together as she tries to comprehend where she is and why.

 _What?_

Confusion rocks her brain hard and she blinks a couple of times.

Her face is down upon her desk and she sits up- squinting at the light. Across from her, Tony's disheveled-looking head was planted in his own work, while soft snores slowly arose from the man; his back rising and falling in rhythm.

She frowns harder.

 _What the heck happened to us?_

She then finally turns to McGee who was comfortably leaning back in his chair- though he too was out; his eyes closed peacefully.

Ziva's mind is whirling now.

 _Did we possibly fall asleep?! On the job?!_ She couldn't believe this, especially from someone like herself. She raises a hand to her temple and takes a few moments to process her world again.

Had all three of them fallen asleep?

 _What time is it...?_ She hurriedly glances to the clock on her computer screen. Her eyes shoot wide awake as she only reads '6:12'.

 _SIX? The director should be in ANY minute! A-And what about Gibbs?!_ Her mind practically screams at her through annoyance. She had really fallen asleep on the job; her co-workers only doing the same.

Had she lost it?

 _No, calm down Ziva. Gibbs usually comes in around 7:00._ She tries to reassure herself, for 7:00 AM was the mandatory time that all agents report in for work.

She rises to her feet now with newfound energy. She couldn't believe she had practically fallen asleep while on duty!

She hurriedly vows to herself that it wouldn't happen again before making her way towards Tony DiNozzo.

His soft snoring reaches her ears and she hesitates for a moment before deciding to wake him up. He seemed so at peace..

"Psst! Tony!" She whispers rather gently before placing her hands upon his shoulder to shake him up a bit.

He slowly opens his eyes as her attempts to wake him takes its toll and she snaps her fingers in front of him for his attention-span to sharpen. "Get up, Tony! Hurry!" She breathes, and the man leans up from his desk; his hair wild and pointing in every direction.

She refrains herself from ruffling it a bit before just looking into his eyes. She didn't want him getting into trouble looking like this.

"W-Wha?" he blinks himself fully awake before becoming aware of the new sunlight that lit the room aglow. "W-What happened? Ziva?" He squints at her before frantically searching her eyes for answers and she just sighs. "We fell asleep Tony. Hurry and get up before someone walks in. It is almost six twenty." She informs him before then going to wake McGee.

She approaches the sleeping agent in a rather rushed manner before calling his name. "McGee!"

The Probie stirs instantly before opening his eyes and connecting them with hers. For a few moments he just stares at her before then realizing what is going on.

He jerks awake and almost nearly knocks more of his papers to the floor. He sits up in a fearful process. "Ziva? Ziva, what's going on? Was I asleep?" He begins pouring out the questions.

Ziva only nods. "Yes. We all fell asleep somehow."

At these words, McGee's eyes grow as wide as moons and he runs a hand over his face. "W-Well, like, how?" He stammers, and with this, Tony finally stands to his feet with a groggy look on his face.

"Uggh... I don't know how it happened, but man did it ever." He remarks while messing with his disarranged hair.

Ziva looks at the both of them and tries to calm herself some more. She really didn't know what to tell them; except for the fact that they could get into really big trouble for sleeping while on an important assignment.

"D-Did we _all_ seriously fall asleep?" McGee asks with an unbelieving look on his face.

Tony shrugs and Ziva just nods again. "I think so. I mean, we had been working all day and night." She explains, and McGee then tries wondering what time he had fallen asleep around.

He raises his eyebrows. "Last time I checked the clock last night, it was around three in the morning." he mutters, and both Tony and Ziva give a rather shocked look.

"Three?" Ziva repeats, and Tony just exhales noisily. McGee just nods in confirmation before Ziva then suddenly remembers their toil.

 _The Paperwork!_ She hurriedly rushes back to her desk to check and see if she had finished. "H-How much did we even finish before falling asleep?" She asks them as Tony and McGee then go to check their own progress.

Ziva is instantly disheartened though to find that she has one last small sized stack of papers left to complete.

Therefore... she didn't get it all done.

 _Oh no. What will Gibbs say?_ She turns to Tony and McGee next.

"I have about twenty papers left. How about you two?" She informs, and Tony lifts his head with a slight glimmer of hope in them. "I have about seven maybe?" He tries recounting his papers but fails at around five; his brain still trying to function from his sleep, while McGee just sighs. "Yeah? I have about forty left."

He groans.

"Probably due to me spending my time alphabetizing my runaway papers from the floor." He mutters, and both Ziva and Tony just look at him.

They had failed. They had not completed their assignment. None of them had. Not even Tony who had come so close.

Ziva casts her gaze to the floor feeling very disappointed in herself. She then just starts making her way out of the bullpen and towards the bathrooms. Tony and McGee just stare after her.

She shoves the door open into the Ladies Room and turns towards the sinks before going to rinse her face. She turns the faucet on and splashes water on her eyes before looking up and into the mirror. She needed to look more presentable this morning... especially when Vance and Gibbs comes in to see to their 'incomplete' assignment.

She sighs irritably at herself before slamming her fist down onto the counter.

She then just dries her face off with a paper towel before heading back out into the squadroom and towards the bullpen.

"You alright, Zi?" Tony's kind voice questions her as she re-enters the room. She tries a small smile at him and simply just nods in response.

She then makes her way back to her desk before taking a slow seat.

McGee is just staring at his forty papers that he didn't manage to complete...

They had all come so close. After everything.

Just then, suddenly the elevator doors open and all heads jerk around to see who it is.

Everyone held their breath as only a cautious-looking Jimmy Palmer comes walking out of the elevator and towards the sulking team.

Tony rolls his eyes at the sight of the autopsy gremlin.

 _Not this again._ He thinks sourly. But at least it wasn't Gibbs.

"H-Hey guys!" Palmer greets with a wave of a quick hand, and McGee raises his head up before straightening his desk a bit. "Oh, hey Palmer." He tries a smile.

"Shalom." Ziva welcomes- with Tony simply staying quiet.

"Thought I'd just stop by..." Palmer then states and the room is silent for a few mere moments. His eyes then fall on each of the agents' work on their desks and at how tired they were looking this morning.

Tony immediately shifts his hands to tighten his tie, while Ziva begins running a hand through her hair. They didn't want Palmer finding out that they had just woken up from snoozing on the job...

"Uh, so, what are you doing here so early?" McGee finally asks, breaking the silence, and Palmer just gives a nervous chuckle. "Oh, you know me, I thought I'd come in early because I had to leave... so.. early... um, yesterday..." He begins stammering badly and Tony just raises an eyebrow at the man.

How could they forget. He had left early to spend more time with Breena; leaving them with Ducky's Autopsy Report papers.

"And? So? How did it go with Breena?" Tony questions through gritted teeth, his hands now moving from his collar to fix his disarrayed hair. He began wondering if they'd have all been finished without Palmer having to leave and give them extra work yesterday.

The autopsy assistant just scuffs his heel on the carpet before shrugging. "it was... experiencing." he replies, and Ziva just tries a smile. "Well, I hope you had a good time." she remarks.

The room then falls silent again- and it were as if Palmer had something on his mind.

Tony finally just presses the matter. "So, what's going on here, Palmer?" He questions with a look, and with this, the assistant just chuckles nervously again. "I-I.. well.." He trails off before clearing his throat. "I just wanted to come by and say... sorry for running out on you guys like I did yesterday." he explains at last, and the agents all just look at him with intrigued expressions.

"You are apologizing? For wanting more time with Breena?" Ziva asks, and McGee just nods. "Yeah, everything's alright with us Palmer."

Jimmy just shrugs at them though. "Well, Dr. Mallard called me yesterday, while I was on my way over to Breena's house, and he told me about how much work you guys had going on." His eyes fall to the floor before he just adds, "So I just thought about you guys for a while and decided I should seriously apologize for it."

At these words, Tony just blinks at the man before him. Palmer was seriously apologizing? At the moment, Tony didn't know what to really think.

"Hey, man, its alright! Its your girl! You need more time with her anyways!" Tony just finally exploits, and McGee gives a vigorous nod in agreement.

"Yes, it is completely fine with us. We are okay with a little extra paperwork." Ziva assures the assistant, as suddenly the elevator doors open again.

All heads turn in unity to see one silver-headed marine come strutting off of the lift and towards their direction; a genuine coffee cup in hand as usual.

Tony swallows hard.

McGee practically gasps.

Ziva shifts into a better posture.

Gibbs.

The moment had finally come.

At the sight of Gibbs, Palmer immediately starts off in the opposite direction. "Oh, gotta run guys! Ducky needs me!" He yelps frantically, before disappearing around the corner. No sooner did he arrive was he gone.

Finally. The time had come for the agents- and unlike Palmer, they couldn't run from what was about to come.

"Mornin' everyone." Gibbs gruffly mutters as he heads for his desk.

Ziva immediately glances to the clock on her computer screen which read 6:47.

 _He's early..._ She feels her heart drop; though she also didn't feel too surprised. This was Gibbs.

"H-Hey Boss!" Tony finally breaks the awkward and ominous silence that had begun to settle the room.

Gibbs doesn't even look up at him.

"You all finish that paperwork?" It was then that Gibbs asks the question.

Nobody knew what to say or how to react.

Each agent just lowers their head or either glances at something across the room- as if unable to hear what Gibbs had asked.

At this, the Boss simply begins to notice something is definitely up.

He comes to stand within the center of the bullpen before crossing his arms. He glances towards McGee's neatly alphabetized stack before nodding. "So, is that a yes? You _did_ finish?" He practically growls, trying to help them find their words.

Tony finally just opens his mouth, however, no words come out and he is left with nothing.

Gibbs stares at him with his icy eyes before the senior agent clears his throat to try again. "W-Well uh.. Boss, technically we uh..." He tries to find the perfect words while throwing a pleading a look towards his partner, Ziva.

He didn't want to do this alone, and she didn't want him to neither. Yet, she too had nothing to give.

"Well, we got MORE than expected done. If that is okay..." Tony finally just comes clean and admits defeat. He couldn't lie to his boss, and soon Gibbs would find out soon enough. So why not just tell it like it is?

Gibbs simply takes a sip of his coffee before he contorts his face into a confused look. "You didn't finish your work, DiNozzo?" He almost doesn't even sound surprised.

McGee and Ziva hold their gazes on the senior agent as he struggles yet again for another set of words.

 _It's not just me!_ He wants to wail. But he keeps his cool and straightens his suit.

He is about to explain to Gibbs that he has about seven to eight pages left to complete, and that they had been working butt all night- when suddenly another voice sounds from behind them.

All eyes turn towards the staircase that leads up to MTAC to see none-other than the Director himself standing poised and holding an expecting look on his face.

Ziva instantly feels baffled at his appearance.

 _H-How? I never saw him come in to work today!_ She then just swallows slowly and wonders if he had come in earlier than the time she had awoken.

 _Does that mean he saw us all sleeping? And he didn't wake us?_ She feels astonished and yet rather unknowing of what to expect of this move played by their Director. Didn't he like catching them in the act of doing something wrong?

"Leon." Gibbs acknowledges the man with a very small nod. Tony is just as stiff as stone as he stares up at the man whom he had seen a few mere hours ago at night... or had it been early in the morning then?

"Glad to see you all are awake." Vance rumbles with his deep voice and he gives Gibbs a small look as McGee and Tony both just wince at the remark.

Ziva's suspicions had been proven.

 _He had seen us sleeping on the job. There goes our badges..._ She thinks incredulously.

"Awake?" Gibbs repeats now with a new look coming to play within his blue eyes.

McGee feels like disappearing again as Gibbs then just throws his arms out. "Anything you all wanna tell me?" He barks.

Tony runs a hand through his hair before speaking. "Well, we were pretty tired... and we had been working all day?" His voice cracks out of nervousness which causes for Gibbs to give him a hard look. "Tired? My team, tired?" He raises an eyebrow while trying to withhold a small smirk that threatened to escape his lips.

"Yes. Clearly." Vance then cuts in, his voice practically sounding like a lion's roar. "In fact, they were all wiped out when I arrived this morning." He states, and Ziva bites her lip hard.

This was it.

"Hmmm..." Gibbs narrows his eyes at his team while Leon Vance descends the staircase before entering the bullpen himself; his hands behind his back as usual.

"I thought I'd give it to them and let them sleep actually; seeming they had worked all night. But, at least we got all of our work done, correct?" He turns his attention onto Ziva before shifting his gaze onto her last small stack of papers she needed to complete. His expression changes as he realizes.

 _He thought we had finished..._ McGee thinks while feeling his hands turn sweaty.

Gibbs is just staring at Leon for what he has to say next. He had known all along that his team didn't finish their paperwork. They couldn't hide it from him.

 **A/N: I know, cliff hanger! But the chapter was getting too long. Hope you enjoyed it though! The next chapter will be the conclusion at last! We've all been waiting for it and I cannot wait to reveal it!  
**

 **I've really enjoyed this! Thank you for the reviews! Tell me what you think! Have you liked my story so far? It encourages me to write another!**


	11. The Paperwork

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the Final chapter to my first story! I hope to write another very soon and I cannot believe how far this one has come. So thankful to you all! Now, do enjoy the long awaited outcome! Find out what happens at last!**

Leon Vance is still hovering his view over Ziva's unfinished work. He looks quite taken-aback by his misinterpretation on the agents' completed assignment.

He shifts his gaze onto Tony's desk and at his unfinished papers- and then lastly onto McGee's. His face twitches ever so slightly before he simply folds his hands in front of him; his eyes sharp.

Tony holds his breath for what is about to take place before him. Vance's mind was clearly churning upon his next move to the matter.

"Where is Miss Sciuto?" He suddenly demands, and McGee instantly tenses up at the Goth's name. This is it.

Tony shoots a worried glance towards McGee and then towards Ziva. Was Vance actually going to take most of this out on Abby? She had only wanted to help?

"Abs? What's she done?" Gibbs questions from where he stands within the center of the bullpen; his expression clearly wanting answers on the scientist.

"These three told me just last night that they had gotten Miss Sciuto to help them with part of their paperwork." Leon directly begins explaining.

Gibbs only shrugs though with a small grin sliding to the side of his face. "Ehh, I may have suggested it for them, Leon. No big deal." He mutters; however, Leon just holds his ground and his face falls deathly emotionless.

"No. That's not my point, Gibbs. My point is, that Abby tried helping them but ultimately failed and used pen to slap down nothing but incorrect answers on the important files. _My_ important files." He takes a step closer towards Gibbs on his last words- his face still solid stone.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all watch on in silence as the two authoritative men just stare at each other now.

McGee could feel the temperature within the room clearly rising between them; and he was itching to know what was to become of Abby. He had been fretting for her all night and this was the moment. This would be the moment where Vance would make his call- and not just on Abby, but on the entire Team.

He glances to Tony; who only holds his gaze on his two 'bosses'. What would become of them?

"Just call Miss Sciuto up here Gibbs. Now." Leon finally demands, breaking the small staring contest that had begun between the two.

Gibbs exhales as if calling her would do nothing for the situation, before he simply turns to nod at Tony; this was his cue to call Abby.

The senior agent hurriedly picks up the phone before dialing in a few numbers. When she picks up, all he says is, "Abs, Gibbs needs you upstairs, PRONTO!" Before slamming it back down onto the receiver.

McGee tries to boldly speak out next, his voice rather shaky as he does so. "C-Can't believe she's here this early." he remarks, causing for all eyes to fall onto him.

He swallows before looking at his wrist watch. "I mean, i-it's only..." He trails off though as his eyes connect with the time.

It read '7:06'- which was the standard time for all agents to be here for work.

 _Real smooth Tim._ He thinks to himself before just shrugging. "Err, nevermind. Guess she's here." He mumbles, just as the sound of the elevator dings.

An excited Abby Sciuto comes rushing into the bullpen with her pigtails bobbing and her platforms stomping wildly. "Yay! Did you guys finally finish your pape-..." She cuts herself short however when her eyes come to notice Leon Vance within the room; his stern gaze fixing upon her subtly.

"Oh... hello." She smiles before looking to Gibbs, who only shifts closer to her.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva all just cast her sorrowful looks; and she feels confused as to why.

"Miss Sciuto I'd like to have a word with you on the fact that you _attempted_ to help these three field agents out with their paperwork last night. This true?" He questions; even though he already knew the truth, he wanted confirmation from her.

Her eyes grow big as she realizes what this is about finally. "Oh. Yes I, um, didn't really do such a good job." She lowers her voice tone- as if any wrong word could get her into trouble.

Ziva just watches on rather painfully. She had been the one to give Abby's name away. She was beginning to feel guilty over this fact and so begins fidgeting within her seat.

"I-I used pen by accident." Abby continues slowly next. "But then I left because I didn't want to ruin anything else." Her eyes fall back onto Gibbs, as if wanting to know just how important the papers were. They _were_ just papers, right?

Leon Vance holds his chin up before taking a step closer towards Abby. "I'm starting to question why Gibbs even suggested you work on them files in the first place." He growls at last before turning his gaze onto the marine.

Gibbs however just raises an eyebrow; clearly unphased by Leon's shifting target. "I suggested her because she normally helps Ducky with his papers. If you didn't know, Leon, Ducky had also pitched in with the paperwork assignment for them." Gibbs explains coolly before simply taking another sip of his coffee.

Abby just bites her lip at the tension between the men. She hadn't known the papers were that big of a deal. Clearly though, they were.

Vance then just turns back to Abby. "Miss Sciuto, I think you should-" he is cut off however by a sudden and abrupt input of Tony DiNozzo.

"Uhhh, Director?" The senior agent rises to his feet. He had planned to cut in whenever Vance intended to give Abby her verdict. He just couldn't let Abby take the wrath for the team.

 _Be a man._ He tells himself firmly as both McGee and Ziva look to him with rather taken aback expressions.

Vance turns hot on his heel towards DiNozzo, his eyes already burning with annoyance for the senior agent. "What." He snaps.

Tony clears his throat.

 _This is it. I'm gonna risk it all..._ He decides.

He then just glances towards the fax machine; the same machine that held the capabilities of faxing, shredding, and copying- all in one. This was where Ziva had accidentally shredded his papers- his first completed papers for that matter.

His plan would be to take the spotlight off of Abby. And the only way to do that would be to distract Leon from her mess-up. Tony would have to reveal his own incident with his screwed files in order to come to Abby's aid.

Ziva however immediately catches on to where this was going and she wasn't about to let Tony take the blame for her stupid mistake of shredding his papers instead of faxing them for him...

"Some of the oh so 'important' paperwork accidentally got a little... um, damaged." He finally reveals at last, while McGee just fidgets majorly within his seat. He too wasn't wanting for Tony to take the blame for the shredded files.

 _We all deserve punishment, if this is what Tony has in mind._ He thinks to himself as both Vance and Gibbs strut towards the machine to take a look into the trash bin below it.

They both were wanting to witness this evidence for themselves.

They throw their gazes downwards and into the bin.

The shredded paper bits were such a beholding sight.

Tony holds his breath for the Director's reaction, tensing for his punishment, simply waiting for the words 'FIRED'; but not before Ziva suddenly jumps to her feet next.

"I-I did it, sir. It was me. I shredded the files." She instantly confesses, and Tony feels his skin crawl with anger for the woman. They were his papers!

He is glaring at her and is about to open his mouth when Ziva just hurriedly adds, "A-And if you do not believe it was I, then ask McGee. He is a witness." She states confidently.

All three- Gibbs, Vance, and even Abby turn to look at both Tony and then to Ziva.

McGee is watching on in shock and he waits for the reactions.

Abby comes to place a hand over her gaping mouth. She had no idea the two had accidentally shredded some papers. And they had never bothered to tell her!

Gibbs is speechless; emotionless too. He then just takes another sip of his coffee- clearly unruffled from the news.

Vance however is vexed, and his eyes are struck with disbelief at the two. Some of his finest agents! Shredding important files?!

"WHAT is the meaning of this?! Agent DiNozzo? Agent David?" He feels complete outrage come to swamp his emotions. He nearly didn't know how to handle this.

He didn't want to fire them, they were too good.

Suddenly though, Gibbs speaks, and his voice is rather dull and practically calming. "Ahh, come on Leon. Shredded papers are just as screwed as incorrect ones?" He gestures to Abby before taking another sip of his coffee.

Vance blinks at him irritably before coming to the conclusion that perhaps he is right.

Ziva just lowers her head though. She didn't like being on Leon's bad side- nobody did for that matter. "It was an accident sir. One, that will never take place again." She assures him, and Tony only nods. "Yeah. Even though, they were _my_ papers sir. I should be the one to blame." He remarks with a cross look towards Ziva.

The Israeli just frowns at this though. "No. You weren't the one responsible for the actual shredding." She flashes back, and with this Vance has had enough.

"Quiet!" He demands, before he turns on his heel towards Gibbs.

"This is unacceptable from your team Gibbs. Shredding file papers in my building is not a thing I take lightly." He roughly remarks before he then just turns to give Tony, Ziva, and even McGee one last look.

"Meet me in my office Gibbs. Now." He finally demands, before stalking off angrily; his posture swift and fast as he rounds the corner to begin ascending the staircase.

 _Things always happen with Team Gibbs. Yet they somehow also manage to keep their jobs... _He thinks infuriatingly as he reaches the door to his office.

Gibbs' gaze never leaves Leon's figure until the man is out of sight. Once he is gone, Gibbs then just turns to Abby. "I think you'll be fine, Abs." He mutters, which only causes for her to bring him into a tight hug.

"Thanks Gibbs. But I seriously didn't mean to ruin any papers!" She whines, and Gibbs just kisses her cheek. "Nah, you're alright Abs."

She slowly smiles brightly and he then just turns his gaze back onto his team.

McGee is still staring at Tony and Ziva though. They had really stuck up for each other... and in front of Leon Vance too. Did they like, plan that? Or what?

"Why did you say that?" Ziva questions Tony now, her eyes sternly upon his as she places her hands on her hips. Tony only frowns. "Because, they were MY papers!" He defends before returning his attention back onto Gibbs and Abby.

Gibbs just continues staring before blinking slowly; as if completely bored from the scene.

"Are ya done?" He questions.

"Yes sir."

"Yes, Gibbs."

He then turns to McGee. "Shredded papers, incorrect papers, sleeping on the job... what all happened last night, McGee?" He asks incredulously and McGee just holds his breath before looking to Abby. At least she had gotten off pretty easy, right?

But Leon Vance still awaited Gibbs in his office...

It was funny how Gibbs didn't make it his first priority though. Only he had the guts to pull that move.

"Well Boss... we were all focused on getting the paperwork done." He replies at last with justifiable honesty.

Tony however is feeling baffled from how smoothly Gibbs was taking this. Wasn't Gibbs going to explode like some time-bomb? Where was the rage? Where was the biting remarks for not completing their work on time?

"Y-You aren't mad Boss?" He forces the question out as if it were something bitter in his mouth. Gibbs though just shrugs.

Ziva, McGee, Tony, and even Abby waited to hear his response...

"Nope. Not really." He plainly scoffs; and Tony starts to believe he is still asleep or something. He furrows his eyebrows at his boss.

"You're not?" He can't help but push.

McGee and Ziva both hold incredulous expressions as Gibbs simply then just states, "Sure, the ruined papers aren't too good. But hey, you three had _all week_ to finish that paperwork."

With this, Tony's mouth falls agape and Ziva scowls at the baffling news.

"What?" She snaps in disbelief; and McGee is practically shell-shocked. "B-But, boss, you told us we had to finish last night!" He remarks with a gesture towards his monstrous piles of work.

Gibbs loosens his stance before throwing his arms out. "It was only a suggestion." He states briefly, and Tony is still feeling as if he were dreaming.

 _We didn't HAVE to complete our paperwork?! W-Well why weren't we informed of this!_ He complains within his painfully spinning head.

"Yeah, but boss!" He whines now before holding an outstretching finger at his paperwork. "We worked all night! Why didn't anyone tell us?" He groans dramatically. But before Gibbs has time to reply to this agonizing question, Tony just throws another question at him. "And what about the shredded papers? Aren't you at least a little angry with that?"

Gibbs drops his gaze to his coffee cup for a split second before returning his gaze to Tony's.

"Well, DiNozzo, to be honest..." He begins with the smallest of chuckles. "I accidentally shredded some paperwork myself at one time." He simply admits.

McGee's eyes widen while Tony cracks a small unbelieving smile at his boss. Ziva just stares at him. He'd really shredded important files before?

"Yeah." He continues. "That's exactly why I don't do it anymore." He finally releases a toothy smirk before heading for the stairs that would take him to Leon- the lion's den for that matter.

All agents just stare after him- admiration for their boss coming to settle on them like never before.

"I-I never thought..." McGee tries to begin while trailing off. They didn't have to complete their paperwork all at once...

Tony just couldn't believe that they had gotten off of the hook like that. After all that hard work. After all of those hours toiling away on nothing but paper. Yes, he knew some sort of grave punishment would come from Leon Vance, and a whole lot of chastising... but at least they'd get to keep their jobs perhaps.

 _And Gibbs?... He has shredded paperwork before? When?_ He questions to himself- feeling complete astonishment filter through him. He had way too many things on his mind with this.

Ziva is simply glad all seemed to be working out well. She had hated receiving the news on the paperwork though. They had worked and stressed all night over them files! On the other hand however, at least they had escaped the worst from Vance. Hopefully they'd get to rebuild their relationships with Vance soon. She cares for it and wants her authorities to trust her here in America.

The agents are still staring after their shocking boss. Neither one of them knowing just what to say upon the tremendous news that had been revealed before them.

It is then though that Abby breaks the silence. The three agents had practically forgotten she had still been standing there.

"Sooo..." She begins. "Which one of you told on me?" She grins.

...

Gibbs flings open the Director's door carelessly before turning to close it gently- acting like a half-decent man on the matter. He had no time for this; in fact, he sort of pitied his team for having to stay at the office all night.

And for what?

 _Paperwork._ He scoffs to himself. Next time they'd hopefully be earning a call and gaining a case...

To be perfectly honest, he never recognized the big deal in paperwork. And he probably never would. Heck, his team had actually attempted to complete all of that work within one day. What more did they deserve other than a break?

"Go ahead. Let's hear it." He mutters now as Director Vance stood before him, practically looking as if he were ten feet tall within standards. "Do you have ANY idea of how delicate those files were that your so called 'Team' shredded up, Gibbs?" He begins at last, his fists clenching and his eyes set as hard as granite.

Gibbs just shrugs. "Hey, I've been there. I know what it's like." He mutters.

Vance just twitches his face a bit. "Exactly. I remember that time too. No wonder there's the term that 'People tend to take after you'. Well Gibbs, you're proving that worthless saying to pieces!" He roars with his thunderous voice; though Gibbs doesn't even flinch.

He's known Leon Vance far too long. He knows Vance wouldn't ever fire him. All the man needed was time to cool off simply...

"Well, what do you want me to say, Leon? They really tried." He throws his arms out before letting them fall to his sides.

The Director just scoffs. "Oh they tried alright. Tried to get themselves fired." He mutters.

And with this, Gibbs just shifts impatiently. "I get it. Hopefully they've learned and it won't happen again. Find them a decent punishment and just be done with it." He suggests before simply taking his leave. He throws the door open leaving Vance irritably staring after him.

He knew Gibbs was right though. This would probably help them learn from their mistakes. But it still irks him at how they have to mess up on some important files.

 _Perhaps I can get SecNAV to get them files back. Or maybe that can be Miss Sciuto's punishment- and I can get her to piece them back together again._

He tries to think of something worst for the forensic specialist but in the end he just sighs and lets it go. He needs to find his ground and gain his patience back anyhow.

 _Only way I'm gonna do that is if I quit thinking about this and just move on._ He tells himself.

Suddenly though, as if right on cue, one of his assistants comes hurrying into the room; the door still hanging open from Gibbs' recent departure.

Leon shifts on his feet to greet his assistant, his temper still askew. "Hello, Henry. What can I do for you?" He asks, his hands going to his pockets.

He tries to calm himself down.

Henry is holding a clipboard and he seems almost out of breath. "Well, sir, I just came to inform you that you still have that makeup work to do from last week's previous hours off. F-For you know, your family time. Which is completely alright with me." he explains.

Vance only nods; remembering the choice he had made last week to gaining more time with his family at home. He almost smiles at the thought of seeing his kids at the moment. They'd really help him cool off...

"Alright, thank you for the reminder. I'll get on it." He finally nods, and Henry only nods as well. "I left it on your desk, sir." And with this, the man is gone within moments.

Vance goes to close to the door behind him, his mind still on his family; before finally turning to look at his desk.

He pauses.

Suddenly all hopes of calming down slips away from him.

Huge stacks of none other than sheets of paper sat perfectly atop his desk. He couldn't even see his chair from where he stood because the stacks of paper were that high. He blinks at his newly assigned work. The price of being Director.

He grumbles.

 _Paperwork._

 **A/N: Well, thank you for everyone who has stayed and followed along throughout the story! Hope you enjoyed! In the end, Vance has his own paperwork to do, haha!  
**

 **What I was going for was something simple and fun and I hope I met the standards.**

 **Hope I also answered all questions as well and I hope my writing skills aren't as rusty as I left them.  
**

 **I will write another story soon so I hope you may tune in and check it out whenever you'd like!**

 **Thank you again for everything! Love the reviews!**

 **~NCIS-Kingdom**


End file.
